


Wrath of a Guardian Angel

by AkeboshiShiba



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkeboshiShiba/pseuds/AkeboshiShiba





	1. Chapter 1

"Mother, what's a guardian angel?" A young silver haired child asked, his twin brother who had black hair, sat beside him with an equally curious gaze. "A guardian angel can be anything. They aren't always angels; they can be human or demon alike." Eva said running her hands through her sons hair lovingly. He looked up at her with confused eyes, obviously the young boy hadn't understood.

"If they aren't angels, then why are they called guardian angels?" Her black haired son asked with a frown. "Well Dante, the reason for that it's because a guardian angel's love is so divine that it transgresses all boundaries. And a love that divine is hard to come by. Guardian angels love their subject to where they would protect them with their own life. Humans, demons, and angels alike can be guardian angels, it just depends on if they love the person enough to die for them." Eva said and her white haired son frowned.

"Do I have a guardian angel?" He asked and Eva smiled at him and ruffled his hair. "Not yet Vergil, but when you get older there will be a woman who will fought to the death for you and she will not expect you to do the same. Same goes for you Dante." Eva said and looked at her boys sternly. "Promise me something though boys." She said and their eyes lit up.

"Anything mother!" The twins echoed one another; them glared at each other then looked back to their mother. "Promise me that if you find those guardian angels, that you will be their guardian angels. That you will surprise them by fighting right back for them. And promise me you will never let them go." Eva ordered and Dante gave her a salute, while Vergil nodded. "We give you our word mother. We will guard our guardian angels when we find them." They said and Eva smiled.

"Thank you." She said and the boys grinned. That was the last promise the twins ever made to their mother. The seven year old twins had no idea that just two Weeks later they wouldn't remember anything but that promise.

Vergil Age eight: first sighting.

Some boys had begun making fun of him for his appearance and that was when he first saw her, she had dark violet hair, which was a surprise, and electric blue eyes. "Hey freak, are you even listening?" One of the taller boys asked shoving him. Vergil looked up at him and sighed, snapping his book shut. "Why should I? Your insults harbor no meaning to me. Besides, all I interest in is my reading, which you pests very much enjoy interrupting" Vergil said and the older boys laughed.

"Nerd. That's what you are. A puny little nerd who needs to learn his place." The tallest boy said and punched Vergil. He continued to beat Vergil until his hand began to ache. Vergil didn't whimper, he didn't make a single sound, this pain wasn't a bother to him, it was nothing. He caught her eyes, the girl was only watching in fear as they were beating him black and blue. The girl saw Vergil's beaten bloody state and then saw them begin to kick him and begin the abuse again. Before she could think about it and decide not to help, she ran at the tallest boy and tackled him. The other two boys pulled her off their friend and began to taunt her.

'Run' she mouthed to him and he got up and ran glancing back to see them toss her to the ground, uninterested and begin to look for him once more. He left the school and ran straight back to the orphanage, where upon entering, the nuns exclaimed their distaste with what happened to him. " oh dear...they sure let you go easy this time." Sister Annabel sighed rubbing alcohol on his scrapes.

" They didn't let me go. A girl helped me escape. She tackled one of them when they began kicking me." Vergil said wincing as she threw him a dirty look. " that girl saved you from another severe hospital visit." She said and Vergil nodded. "I will thank her tomorrow." He said and she smiled. "You're such an intelligent young man; it's a shame you're stuck in here. Maybe someone will adopt you and give you the life you deserve." She said and ruffled his hair as she walked away, leaving him in his room in silence.

He returned to school the next day to hear she'd been hospitalized by the three boys that hospitalized him Weeks before. He returned home that afternoon to see two high class people standing in his room. The woman was tall with blue eyes and almost white, blond hair. She looked to be in her mid-twenties. Sister Annabel just smiled at him and nodded.

The man crouched in front of him and handed him a brand new copy of the book he'd been reading that the three boys tore up. "I made a few calls. This is my cousin and her husband. I told them how smart you are and how well behaved you are. They didn't care for that. They just wanted a son, because they can't have their own. Elisa and Erik, this is Vergil. Vergil, welcome to our humble family." Sister Annabel said and Vergil smiled up at them.

"Pleased to meet you." He said then gave Annabel a hug. "Tell her I said thank you for me, when she gets better. She's in the hospital." He said as he left with his new parents. It was years later when he saw the girl again and yet again, she saved him or maybe it was he who saved her...

Nine years later, Vergil: age seventeen.

Vergil had become slightly cold, but he wasn't cold towards humans, no, he hated demons. He had come to realize he wasn't human, but he refused to believe he was a demon. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and ended up bumping into someone. "Shit. I'm sorry. Let me help you." He said realizing he had just sent this person's belongings all over the pavement going up to the high school.

"No it's my fault, thanks anyways." The person said. He ignored her last comment and reached to pick up her books anyways even though she had already begun to do so. Three books in particular caught his eye. " Angels, Demons, And Nephilim? Interesting choice of reading material..." He chuckled with a quirked brow as he looked at her. When he saw her the books feel from his grasp and he stared at her in shock. " you...you saved me." He said and her head snaked up at him and she blushed. "Vergil? Oh wow... That was so long ago. How have you been?" She asked with a smile.

" I've been good. Thank you though." He said and she smiled. "You're welcome, I'm glad to see you're doing ok." She said and he got that she didn't realize what he was thanking her for. "I mean for helping me get away. That would have been the tenth hospital visit those last two months." He said and she frowned. She really would rather not talk about all the hospital visits she had allowed him to receive. "I got over my fear of them. I wanted to help you, I really did before then, but I was scared. When I did get my courage I did it, I fought against them for you." She said with a sad smile. He smiled at her and handed her the books back. "And I thank you. I was going to say it all those years ago but I got adopted from the orphanage and couldn't." He said scratching the back of his head.

She giggled behind her hand and nudged him with her shoulder. "Don't worry about it. We're all good aren't we? My name is Violet by the way. And sister Annabel told me you said thanks when she visited me in the hospital, I left the orphanage a year before you got there, so she knew exactly who you were talking about when you squad a pretty girl with dark violet hair and electric blue eyes." She said with a snort. He couldn't help the smirk that crossed his lips, even though they had just really met…he already liked talking to her.

She looked him over and grinned. "so you took up the whole rocker dude getup?" She said motioning at his slipknot tee, combichrist hoodie, black Jeans that looked snug like skinny jeans but were comfy and a bit loose, his black and white Vanz, and his black beanie with a white checkered pattern on it. "So smart guys can't love music? Sheesh. And look at you. You look like some street chick." He chuckled. She snorted again.

She wore black skinny Jeans with chains hanging from the belt loops on the back, knee high black stiletto heeled boots, a solid black t-shirt, and a white vest with black wings embroidered onto it. He frowned when he finally noticed her right arm was in a sling and wrapped in bandages. "What happened to your arm?" He asked and she attempted to hide it with her other arm, pulling her books to cover it from view. "It's a really bad injury that is taking years to heal. It happened about four years ago. The doctors said the insides of my arm just exploded." She said and he frowned. "I'm sorry." He said and she smiled.

"It's not because of you. Are you going home yet or do you still have an afternoon class?" She asked and he shook his head. Their high school was more like the colleges, they had morning classes and afternoon classes, they believed that it was better for the students if they could choose the days they wanted to go and the times as well. "I was gonna head home. I don't live too far. I used to live further." He sighed and she took off in the direction he pointed. "Come on then! I want to see where mister rich and famous lives." She laughed and he followed her. They reached his street and he decided he needed to ask. "Why the books?" She narrowed her eyes and yanked him out of the way as a human tried to gut him. He was wide eyed as he stared at the person.

"That's why." She said and he watched as he was drug into limbo once more. He had nothing to use as a weapon and the newly revealed dream runner continued its advance. Violet grabbed a steel pipe and rammed it through the back of the dream runners head from the realm of the living, just as it had gotten within arm's length of Vergil. She grasped Vergil's arm and he phased back from limbo. " thanks." He said ashamed that he couldn't do anything to save his own ass. She hit the ground and screamed, grasping her right arm. He crouched next to her and helped her to her feet.

"We need to get you to the hospital. An injury like that on a mortal can be disastrous. " He said and cringed when he realized how demeaning it sounded." I'm sorry." He said and she smiled. "Don't be." She said and wobbled to her feet. "I understand your worries." She said and he frowned. "Let me take you home." He said and she nodded. They reached her home only to be met with a sickening silence and a horrid Smell that permeated the air. He had chills and he saw how she had also gone rigid. She slowly made her way down the sidewalk and advanced on the door despite the foreboding feeling they both had.

Violet stepped in the doorway and was tackled by a demon in disguise. Vergil ran forward to rip the demon off her and in his frantic attempt to save his new friend he lunged and felt something form in his hand he looked down to see the katana in his grasp. He unsheathed it and did as his instinct told him to he swung. The blade never even touched the demon and yet the demon was sliced in two. Violet scrambled to her feet and ran inside. Vergil tried to stop her but she had already gone in. He grit his teeth when he heard her scream of agony.

She was not hurt, he knew that. He slowly followed her in, he really hadn't wanted to go in… Her mother, father, and younger brother lay dead in the floor of their living room, eyes showing their fear even in death. Vergil was seething, he hated demons. He hated them more than anything. Violet clung to him for comfort a she cried her heart out. This had been the beginning, the beginning of their mutual hatred towards the beings that had slaughtered their families and caused them and the world so much pain. When Vergil turned eighteen Violet showed him a place she called paradise.

And in all reality it was, until he realized this 'paradise' had been where his birth mother was slaughtered and his father imprisoned. This place was where his memories were erased and his brother taken from him. This paradise was just the beginning of his Hell. And even through the things that troubled them, Violet and Vergil overcame it. They started the order, a group founded on taking Mundus down, once and for all.

Violet and Vergil: age: 21

"Violet, this is Kat. Kat this is Violet, my second in command." Vergil did the introductions and Violet smiled at the nineteen year old girl. She wore a hoodie and short shorts. Kat looked Violet over. The woman appeared intimidating, and her beauty made her look that way. Her waist length dark purple hair was in a ponytail with her long bangs framing her face on one side while the majority of her bangs were swept to the right side.

Her bright blue eyes showed wisdom beyond her years and a strong unbreakable admiration for the man next to her. She wore black skin tight jeans, knee high stiletto heel boots, a skin tight dark purple long sleeved shirt, and a long coat similar to Vergil's but hers had deep purple wings on the back instead of the blue skull like Vergil's. She had on a necklace that threw everything off, it was a beautiful cerulean amulet that looked almost exactly like Vergil's. Kat blinked and the amulet turned purple.

She entered it into her mental book to ask about that later. "Thank you for taking me in and saving me." She said and Violet smiled. "We are a family here. We have saved each other more times than one can count. The only problem here is the community showers. I mean they have one for guys and one for girls, but it's just not sacred enough to a woman's needs." Violet said and Vergil gave her a dirty look. "I don't like it either so stop complaining before Kat makes a run for the hills."

Vergil said and Kat giggled. For such a serious business the people were friendly. Kat had made her way around and had begun talking with everyone. Everyone says that before Violet joined, it wasn't so friendly. That all changed when she finally accepted Vergil's offer. She was a blessing in disguise. Kat and Violet made their way into the housing district for when you had nowhere to go or worked late. Violet reached for the doorknob and Kat saw the bandages covering her arm. Kat stepped back, there was a dark aura seeping from between the bindings.

"You...you aren't human." Kat whispered as she stumbled back. Violet froze and grasped her right arm. "No. I am, to him at least, but I would prefer that fact to stay hidden. I don't know how he would react if he were to find out that after all those years, I was a monster in disguise. I'm not evil. In really not, but I can't tell you what I truly am. I've been with him, by his side, protecting him since I was seven. But it was nine years after the first time I saved him did he acknowledge me. I killed a demon that went after him. We became friends and he walked me home, demons slaughtered my human family. It wasn't a very good life, but we made due. We became the best of friends and decided that demons needed to go, and this is where the order comes in." Violet said and Kat smiled sadly.

"I understand. Please, you don't have to explain. I was just surprised, I'm sorry." Kat said. Violet nodded and released her arm. "Does it hurt?" She asked. Violet raised a brow. "Does what hurt?" "Your arm, you hold it like it hurts." Kat said and Violet nodded. "It used to hurt. It just has a dull throbbing ache now. I'm fine." Violet said smiling. Kat could tell the smile was fake but who was she to dig into someone else's personal affairs?

"Welcome home, Kat." Violet said opening her door. "We have a lot to do soon. First off we are going to find Vergil's twin brother Dante. You may be sent after him since you can phase into limbo." Violet said as she walked away. "But how did you know?" Kat asked. Violet turned to her and smirked. "Because I can phase in limbo as well, It's just that I can fight while there. I just don't phase in front of Vergil because then he would know. I saw you in the mixing room that day. You should be more careful." Violet said and left Kat standing alone in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

Violet knew Vergil was doing his usual stressed out hide in the office thing again. He had missed breakfast and lunch. She narrowed her eyes and made her way to his office. She was going to get him out of his mopey mood one way or another. He was really getting on her nerves with this whole, the end is near so I'm going to mope away my sorrows in my office, routine. She absolutely adored the guy but all he ever did anymore was mope around and sigh…he sighed about everything…

Vergil sent Kat to get Dante but he was on edge, he didn't think Dante would return with her. She was guessing that was what was really killing his mood at the moment but she was getting fed up with his moping. Violet walked in and frowned at him. He knew it was her because she was the only woman in the facility that walked around in four inch heels all the time, and he means all the time. Her hands snaked around his shoulders with a cheery sing-song,"Hello."

Vergil flipped through the papers on his desk, not even faltering to look at her or utter a hello in return. She puffed out her cheeks and stepped back and turned him around. "You work too hard, come on live a little. Besides you have been staring at the same five blank sheets of paper for about an hour now." She said rolling her eyes. He looked at the papers and rubbed his eyes with an embarrassed tint of pink dusting his cheeks. She giggled and scrolled through her Androids media room and clicked on her favorite song, 'so so fresh', by Nico Vega. She swiped his fedora from his desk and placed it on her own head.

"It's just a matter of time, before you notice the way I tip my hat." She sang and thumped his fedora up on her head with a seductive smirk. He sighed and watched her as she strode over to him and grasped his hand and pulled him from his seat. He gave her a warning glare. "Vi..." She smiled at him and spun to him and pressed her back against his chest. He looked away with yet another slight pink blush dusting his cheeks. "You're so tense Vergil. Chill." She said and spun away from him and grinned, grasping his hands within hers and began swinging his arms side to side.

He smirked and withheld a chuckle at her antics. She grinned, he didn't sigh this time. She released his hand and began hoping up and down whipping her head from side to side while she danced and sang to the music. Someone cleared their throat and stifled a laugh under their hand. Vergil nodded to the scientist in greeting, not once showing any embarrassment for being caught dancing like a doped up teenager. Violet draped her coat over Vergil's chair and watched the interaction between the two.

"He's here? My brother actually came with her? This is great. There's so much to do. Things to say." Vergil said and looked around for his Yamato, fedora, and coat. He grit his teeth and his eyes cut to the door. "Violet!" he yelled and heard her bell like laugh echo down the hallway, along with the click clack of her boots rapidly hitting the floor.

Elsewhere….

"Dante someone here has been waiting to meet you for a long time now." Kat said and Dante nodded, it wasn't as if he truly cared. The resounding clack of heels against tile and a foreboding aura permeated the air. And Dante felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. Kat rolled her eyes and sighed. "Oh I'm sorry. I don't mean to be intimidating dear, well…not all the time." Violet's voice rang out from the dark hallway; Dante could practically hear the grin in her voice. Kat stifled a laugh when she saw her. "You realize Vergil won't come out until he looks presentable, correct?" Kat asked quizzically to the older woman.

"Oh don't I know it, but to me he is always presentable. For a guy he has good taste in wardrobe." Violet said she Dante raised an eyebrow at the woman. "Oh, pardon me. I'm Violet. Vergil's one and only second in command, and as the scientists began to call me, the guardian angel." She said and Dante looked as if realization punched him in the face. A woman's voice rang through his mind and he furrowed his brow in realization of what the woman had asked him.

"A guardian angel..." He whispered and looked at her. "I'm going to give Vergil his belongings back so he'll man up and come out." Violet snorted in a very unladylike manner as she walked back down the dark hallway. Dante could already tell that this particular woman was going to be a handful. Vergil glared at her as she walked back in. "why?" He asked. "You're always obsessing over your looks; you used to not do it as much. It annoys me. Man up Vergil." She said with a smirk and walked her fingers up his chest and brushed them over the hollow of his throat and chin just to thump his nose and pull her coat from his chair and walk out, but not without tossing an adoring look his way, which he completely ignored, as usual.

With Dante and Kat…

Vergil conversed with his brother and Violet smiled. Vergil looked excited for once. Kat eyed her friend and nudged her left shoulder. "So what do you think of him Kat?" Violet asked the younger female. " He is a little rude. But I think that's because he's misunderstood." Kat said and Violet smiled. "Good, because if he were going to decide to be trouble for us, I would beat him to a pulp." Violet said and brushed her fingers over her right arm unconsciously.

"Does it hurt anymore?" Kat asked noticing Violet run her fingers over her arm. "No, it just twitches a little is all, it gets annoying. There's no pain at all anymore, thank you for asking though." Violet said and smiled at Kat. Once again, Kat saw the lies in her smile. She frowned at the older woman and sighed. Her arm probably hurt like someone had run it over but there was no way in their lifetime was she going to admit she was in pain. Kat knew that Violet was just trying to make sure everyone else worried about what really needed to be worried about and not old injuries that were never going to heal…

" Kat, Violet, are you coming with us? We are going to paradise." Vergil said and Violet perked up. "Yes! I'm coming." Violet said and slid her coat on. "I call shotgun!" She exclaimed and ran to the garage and slid into Vergil's favorite Mercedes. Vergil, Dante, and Kat followed suit. Dante watched the two argue over what music they were going to listen to, and he saw the adoration and humor flit through Violet's eyes. He snorted and looked out the window, acting as if nothing mattered to him. Kat smiled as she watched the two in the front seats act like spoiled brats. Violet continuously stuck her tongue out and swatted at Vergil's hand every time he reached for the radio.

"You know that it's not a great first impression, acting like children fighting over a toy. You two may have grown up together, but the two main words in that are GROWN and UP." Kat giggled. Violet smirked. "Don't say that! I Told Mr. strict business here, that he needs to liven up." Violet said and Dante let out an amused snort. "Finally…someone with a damn brain." He said and Violet grinned. "Well! He thinks I'm smart. I may not be computer hacker extremist or computer analyst smart but I am a strategist and I know how to live stress free, which you sir, need to learn how to do as well!" Violet said and ruffled Vergil's hair which he glared at her halfheartedly for.

They pulled up to his old home and her eyes sparkled. She always did like coming here, it was amazing. They stepped inside the doorway and Kat placed a gateway on the floor. Violet ran her fingers over the wallpaper and was mesmerized by the look of the building. This place brought back memories from her past, just like it had with Vergil, but hers were different memories. Hers were memories of the family she had lost, and glimpses of the family she couldn't really remember, her real family.

She turned to hear Vergil speak. "Be careful in there, things can get kinda rough." He said and Dante nodded. Dante then turned to Kat and smirked. "I like it rough." He said and Violet laughed while Kat sighed and rolled her eyes. When Dante was out of sight Kat looked at Vergil. "I don't think he cares." She said and Vergil sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't think he cares." Vergil replied and Violet frowned. "Chill out, I think when you two were in your mother; he sucked half the humor right out of you. You stole his seriousness factor, sheesh. He just doesn't appear to care, in all reality, he probably does. Give him a break, we just met him…" Violet said with an amused snort and Vergil chuckled. "That may be so." Violet grinned at him and the admiration was back in her eyes. Violet was quite jovial until she sensed something. She grit her teeth and lunged for both Kat and Vergil as the blades flew over their heads.

Kat hit the ground a few feet away while Violet landed on her right arm in an obviously painful way. Her arm was bent backwards behind her. Vergil crouched next to her as she sat up; her eyes screamed her pain and extreme discomfort. Kat took his place and he stood and began throwing his ghost daggers at the butcher. He hoped Dante hadn't encountered one of these yet, he didn't have the weaponry to defeat one. The butcher exploded and Vergil turned around to see that Violet was cradling her arm. Vergil crouched next to her once more.

"Are you ok?" He asked. He looked concerned but all he cared about was making sure his strategist didn't have any really bad injuries, Violet knew this. "I'm fine. Really. It's beginning to dull." Violet said and winced as the cracked bones began to form solid plating under her skin and muscle as reinforcement to reassure her that another break could not occur on that particular arm. She hated her right arm as much as she hated demons, it always hurt, and it was useless.

She began to tighten the bindings around her elbow since they came undone and Kat gasped. "I-is that bone? I'm going to be sick!" She exclaimed and Violet quickly bound her arm once more. Violet stretched her right arm out despite the pain she was enduring, and without a second thought, yanked it really hard. An awful 'crack' resounded through the room. Vergil looked shocked that she would set the bone herself. Kat looked pale and turned away with a hand over her mouth. Violet bit back the agonized scream the pain brought with it.

"Are you ok?" Vergil asked, he actually sounded sincere this time. She nodded and noticed him starting at her arm like he always did. "Why do you always have it wrapped?" He asked. "If you would let me see it I could possibly help, but you deny me that. I don't like seeing you in pain." He said and reached for her right arm and his fingers barely brushed against it when she jerked back. His face showed his shock. "Your arm...the skin is hard like rock." He whispered in shock.

Violet shook her head rapidly. "No it's not! It's just really scabbed over. Please, Vergil, don't worry about it. I'll be fine, I promise." Violet said placing her left hand on his cheek gently. He sighed and placed his hand over her hand. "You better be. You're my friend and I'm always here for you. You just need to ask for help sometimes." He said and helped her up. He still wanted to help with her arm, but as usual, she was adamant about not letting him see it.

Kat smiled and Vergil sighed, relieved when Dante came into view. "Are we ready to go? I remember everything now. You're my brother." Vergil nodded and they all got back into his Mercedes. "Hey… did someone get hurt? I smell blood. It smells bad." Dante said and Violet tensed noticeably. She hadn't noticed the pain in her back until the ache in her arm dulled down. Her eyes went wide and she grimaced. "So...it actually hit me, huh?" She whispered and Vergil slammed on the gas as she slipped into unconsciousness. "Shit! What happened to her?" Dante asked seeing blood drop onto his knees from the back of Violet's seat. "A demon. Almost got Kat and I, she knocked us out of the way. We had no idea; we just thought she messed up her arm." Vergil said and Dante raised an eyebrow.

"Her arm looks perfectly normal from here." He said. "Well Dante, when she was younger the insides of her arms decided to explode, no one knows the reason, just that it's slowly reforming itself. It's scabbed over at the moment according to Violet. But Kat thought she saw a piece of bone sticking out, but that was before Violet got the guts to reset the bone herself." Vergil said and Dante raised a single brow. "You don't say? Chick has balls I'll admit that, not even I will reset a bone that shit really hurts." Dante said and Vergil nodded. "For a mortal she has extreme willpower and mental strength. She intrigues me." Vergil said and Dante felt his anger rise. Kat shook her head and told him she'd explain later.

"She is a curious one." Dante sighed. Kat nodded and they quickly pulled up to the order and Vergil carried her out of the vehicle and straight inside. Dante and Kat lagged behind. "He has his reasons for what he says, his intelligence wins over rationality most of the time so please don't become angry over it. He couldn't live without her. That's why he its always asking her if she's ok." Kat explained and Dante nodded, but he was still angered about the demeaning way he spoke of humans. They walked in to see Vergil sitting beside a drugged up Violet whose chest and back were currently being bound with bandages.

"The Hell? Is everywhere your doctor's office?" Dante asked and Violet paid him no mind. She was too doped up on pain needs to begin to care. "Another thing...violet doesn't care who sees her. She's proud of the way she looks and will discreetly flaunt her figure, although half the time she goes wandering in a towel after her shower..." Kat said and Dante laughed. "A woman after my own heart!"

Violet snorted and she began to laugh. "I may do some of the same shameful things you do but I'm certainly not after your heart." Violet said tossing her head back, relishing the feeling of being pain free. "I love morphine..." She sighed contentedly.

Vergil's eye twitched and he pinched the bridge of his nose. " Violet, please don't move I'm almost done." The man said and tied the bandages tightly. Not a second later Violet was pressed fully against Vergil, who sighed. "You're comfy. Nice and warm." She mumbled and hugged him tightly.

"And you are doped up on a little more morphine than you needed." Vergil said helping her to her feet. " oooh! You gonna take me to bed? Yummy!" Violet giggled, licking her lips and leaned against him. Dante burst out laughing and he was not going to hide his amusement as he hit his knees and held his stomach. The brilliant red blush that colored Vergil's face was humorous enough, but Violet made the situation even more hilarious.

"Does she flirt like this with everyone when doped up on morphine?" Dante asked with a laugh. " yes. But it's mainly Vergil she latches onto. That is…if she can find him." Kat said and Dante smirked. "Awesome." He chuckled. "She drives him crazy when she gets like this, it's cute because she only truly goes after him." Kat said and Dante nodded, he could tell there was something between those two, it was as obvious as the white on paper. He watched as Vergil helped Violet up and they walked out of the room, more like he halfway carried her out of the room, because she was most definitely hanging onto him like her life depended on it.

He shoved his hands in his pockets and decided to make his way into the facility's kitchen, where he hoped with all his heart they had what he wanted. He strolled right in and swiped one of the three huge fridge doors open. His disappointment showed as the one thing he wanted was nowhere to be found in the first huge fridge. He walked over and swiped open the second, still not what he wanted. He begrudgingly opened the last one, and still nothing. Nothing he wanted in any of the huge industrial sized fridges. "What the hell! Do you people not believe in pizza or something!?" he yelled out incredulously, the majority of the crap in the fridges were bottled waters, wrapped lunches, and what appeared to be some sort of tofu. This was not going to work out in the slightest.


	3. Chapter 3

Violet didn't like to travel too far from her family and friends at the order. She worried that one day she would come home and the stench of human blood would permeate the halls and the only color she would see would be red. Red everywhere and bodies decaying on the floor, just like when Vergil had walked her home that day. She was so scared that she would see them all dead. That she would be the last one and then they would dangle the dead rotting corpse of Vergil in front of her. Her fears weren't just nightmares. There was a possibility things like that could actually happen again, seeing as though they were a not-so secret organization plotting to kill a demon king who does whatever he has to, just to keep his throne.

Violet sighed and started her beautiful white tranzam with a golden bird on the hood. Vergil said be inconspicuous with the cars but what's the point of having a nice car if you aren't going to flaunt it. Violet grasped the steering wheel tightly. She should listen to him more, if not for her safety but for his. She cared for him more than he knew, but he was always trying to make her feel useless and insignificant, even if he really wasn't trying to truly make her feel that way.

She slid her sunglasses on and revved the engine as she sped from the garage. She could see Vergil shaking his head now, still disapproving of her favorite car. She raised an eyebrow; he drove a 1967 Chevrolet impala, yet another nice car, but didn't want her to flaunt her firebird. She sighed as she pulled over into the parking lot of the travel directory.

She slide from her car and smirked at the amazed looks people gave her. "I love your car." One guy said, getting really close to her and Violet smiled at him, although the close proximity disgusted her. "Thanks, it was a gift from my boyfriend." She said and the man added distance between them, his guy friends doing the same, but she had a feeling that wouldn't last long. She knew that if she told them that her boyfriend gave it to her, then they would back off for fear of a really expensive lawsuit, but these guys didn't look like they wanted to stay far for long. That was the only thing keeping people away from her. She didn't hate people, she just hated that they always tried to touch what they can't have, and she and her car were definitely off limits.

She walked in and pulled a brochure from the rack and flipped through it. There was a museum two Towns over and they prided themselves on an intricately designed katana they called the blue rose. Its real purpose was not to be a decoration. It was an angel blade that had a similar effect of purification. One cut on smaller demons and kablooey, demon soup all over the place. She shuddered in disgust. It also had the overdrive ability and the ability to summon judgment. That's what interested her the most, why would Vergil send her to get this blade? He knew she was human, so why?

She sighed and read further into the pamphlet. Blue rose was rumored to be held within the conjoined grasp of a statue of Sparda and Eva. When she found a brochure with a picture she was mesmerized, it was beautiful. She grasped the brochure tightly and strode out and slid into her car then sped off. She bit her lip and sighed, the goodbye she'd given him hadn't been the best, but she hoped she'd fixed it.

Earlier…..

" Violet, there is a sword I want to get you so you won't have to use whatever you grab as a weapon anymore, but I can't get it I need you to go." He said and she scoffed audibly. "Aww, are you beginning to care?" She interrupted him and turned to gather her things. She knew this would anger him, it always did. That's why she did it, to try and get a reaction from him but usually he would just sit and simmer in his anger. Apparently this time was different.

He grabbed her wrist tightly and yanked her back to face him. "You have got to be kidding me! I've always cared! We've been together so long now I figured you would see that I care for you. I care for Kat and Dante too. Everyone here is my family and I care for them." He growled and she snorted. "That's why before I accepted your offer you treated everyone like shit! That's why you always seem so freaking cold! That's why you ignore me! Yeah you care all right. About yourself and that's it." She snapped and yanked her wrist from his grasp. He frowned and his anger began to dissipate as he realized the truth behind what she was saying. He really had been like that…

He sighed and rubbed his eyes, he could feel the stress headache forming already, but he really needed to fix this. He had not only angered himself but her as well. She was his friend and if she left angry he would be angry as well when she came back and then there would be another fight over the exact same thing. He really did have to fix this…

"I really do care. It's just I get so stressed and I don't know what to do." He said and her eyes softened. "Then ask for some help, idiot." She muttered and hugged him. She stepped away a little and placed her hand on his cheek. "I'm always here all you have to do is call for me." She said and kissed him on the cheek. She hugged him again tightly and this time he actually hugged her back. "Be careful Vi." He said and she nodded. "If you truly care, I have something to discuss when I come back." She said and walked out with a small smile. She had seen the confusion in his eyes before she had left, sometimes guys were so oblivious, even the smart ones…

Present…

Violet only hoped he would understand. She pulled into the parking lot and stepped out of her firebird. She made her way to the main entrance of the museum and the moment her fingers brushed the handle she knew what was going to happen. She yanked the door open and quickly made her way to the medieval exhibits. She saw it at the end of the end of the hall, the beautiful statue of Sparda and Eva. She took one step towards it and she was yanked into limbo.

Stygian jumped up from the ground all over. Violet reached into her hip pouch and pulled a set of enchanted throwing knives. She threw them with deadly accuracy, taking out four of the Stygian. She retrieved her knives and threw then at the remaining few, striking each in their heads. She watched as the room split and created multiple platforms. She barely kept her balance as the floor shook and rippled away from her. She frowned and examined her surroundings carefully; the middle platform wasn't very hard to get to. The top on would need some extra oomph to get her up there though.

She could make her way from the bottom few to the middle but it would take a bit of a boost to get to the top, and she knew exactly how as she saw a Ravager lunge at her. She ran at him and shoved her throwing knives into his bladed arm and used the propulsion from the explosion it created to send her to the top platform. She landed softly and sighed in relief as she realized they were done chasing her for the moment. She stood and smiled lightly.

She began looking around to try and find the blade, but it was a bit harder now since she was stuck in limbo. A glint of shiny blue and silver caught her eyes and she smiled, blue rose. She broke into a run when she saw the sword. She was breathless as she looked at the beautiful statue of the angel and demon. Eva's half of the statue seemed to have the angelic radiance one would expect from a real angel. She looked to Sparda and his half seemed to radiate power, but it was neither demonic, nor evil, it was just…powerful. Power was all he had, the features of his face were all chipped and unrecognizable, she figured the demons had done so so they wouldn't have to look their traitor in the face, statue or not. "I will protect your sons with my life." She said, she had felt the need to attempt and satiate the power that bound the sword to the beautiful statue. She really wasn't sure if the appeasement of the statue was her main goal, or to steel her own nerves and make a promise she knew she could only try to keep..

She grasped the blade and the moment she was able to pull it free, a tyrant climbed from the floor with a dream runner by its side. She unsheathed it and hooked the sheath through her belt loops using a strip of her bandages. "Let's see what you can do." She said and lunged at the dream runner he cocked his head to the side then as if he were told no, he jumped back through his portal. She never fought one before but she heard they were some of the worst. She ducked and rolled out of the way as the tyrant ran at her and jumped. She back flipped away from him, as to not get caught in his quake. She shoved the blade through his back and was pulled back to the human realm.

Screams echoed throughout the museum and she pulled the sword from the corpse of the demon, who had taken form of the rent a cop the museums liked to use. People ran about screaming. Violet knew she had been set up by the demons. She ran out of the museum, but not before she was shot in her left shoulder by a security guard. She grit her teeth and sheathed blue rose. She quickly got in her car and slammed on the gas. She had a two hour drive from here to the order.

She was going way over a hundred but she didn't care. She needed to get back to a safe house and quick, she didn't care which one she just needed to get to one. Violet felt something was off so she headed straight to the order. When she got there swat teams had everyone from the order on their knees. She realized with a sickness in her chest that they were going to execute them all. She grit her teeth and began her onslaught.

She threw the rest of the throwing knives with deadly accuracy and the ones she didn't get with the knives she killed with blue rose. "Run. Get to the safe houses!" She said and the scientists nodded and took off. One stopped and turned to her. "What about you Violet? You aren't like Dante and Vergil." He said and Violet smirked. "I'm more like them than they realize. While Dante and Kat were off killing the succubus I was fighting alongside them in a different place. While Dante was killing Bob Barbas, I was getting the blade nephilim Assiel gifted to Sparda and Eva, blue rose. I'm alot like them, but I've grown to let Vergil think I'm not. I just want to protect him." Violet said and turned and made her way inside.

With Dante Kat and Vergil…

Vergil walked Kat through the process of destroying the evidence. They finished and he watched as Dante instructed her to get on her knees with hey arms on the air. "We have to go Dante." Vergil said but he heard her voice. His heart skipped a beat in fear and surprise. "Dammit no..." He cursed under his breath he ran out as she ran in, the people who had their guns pointed on Kat turned to Violet. She stopped and pulled blue rose. She swiped it through the air then wiped the blade and sheathed it slowly. When the hilt touched the sheath, blood exploded from their bodies and she ran to Kat. Before Violet could reach Kat, Vergil ran to her and collided with her like a brick wall, shocking the sense right out of the both of them.

"Are you alright?" He asked seeing her shoulder. She felt his hands brisk over her face and shoulders, in any other situation she would have smiled because of how worried he was. "I'm fine-" she went to Say something else but blood spattered his face and she fell to her knees holding her chest" V-Vergil." She gasped and fell backwards and clenched her chest with her left hand. Blood flowed from her mouth and Vergil appeared frantic. Her eyes were wide with fear and pain. Vergil couldn't help her. He could only watch as they drug her away.

"You saw what they were doing...why did you come in?" He asked and Dante slammed his hands against the floor as they drug the two away. "I wanted to make sure you were ok. I came back for you, Vergil." She said before they told at her to shut up and knocked her over the head with the butt of their gun. Vergil grit his teeth and watched in pain as her head lolled to the side and they drug her away and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it.

Vergil was pacing his apartment, wondering what happened to Violet and Kat, wondering if they were even alive. His computer screen clicked on and Mundus began his speech on the details of his trade. He finished speaking and then turned the camera to the wall on one of his torture Chambers, where a figure was chained to the wall with a bag over their head. They were obviously female and had been stripped into a ragged white tunic style dress. There was a marking on her left shoulder. Mundus ripped the bag from her head and began to twist her left arm around in an odd angle. She whipped her head up and screamed. Vergil grit his teeth when he saw her face. "This one is an even Better trade offer than the human girl." He said and as she screamed her hair flew about and turned white. Brilliant white wings sprouted from her back as she yanked upon her restraints.

Dante watched Vergil with curious eyes. Vergil looked angry, betrayed even. Dante looked back to the screen, where Mundus laughed. "So she finally reveals her species. Trade; or I will rip her heart out and send it to you in a box, kind of like how I did your mother." Mundus said and Vergil turned away from the computer and ran a hand through his hair. He was stressing out over this while Dante appeared to be entirely too calm.

Dante was captivated by Violets true beauty. "Vergil. What is that?" Dante asked pointing to the screen, where right along Violets left shoulder there was an inky black mark, it was a pointed edge cross with a snake wrapped around it and a crown and angel wings hovering about the cross. "That's the mark of an angel who has fallen from the good graces in the hierarchy of angels." Vergil sneered, taking only a glance at the screen. The video ended and Vergil punched the wall angrily. Dante glared at him as he did so, he was getting way too angry over this.

"What is your deal? Can't you see that we need to help them? Not get pissy because Violet kept a secret from you." Dante said and Vergil glared at him. "She was by my side since I was eight! She should have trusted me enough to tell me she was a damn ANGEL!" Vergil growled and Dante snorted. "Are you kidding me? I can give you three reasons she wouldn't tell you." Dante said and rubbed his eyes.

"Then, tell me, if you're so sure of yourself." Vergil said taking a seat. "Ok...so reason one: well you see, ANGELS are KILLED on SIGHT by DEMONS if you haven't already noticed. Oh and by the way mother had that mark on her left shoulder, just saying. Reason two: Well from what I saw, she was a bit scared of you. She was scared that of you knew what she was then you would push her even further away than you already had. And reason three: she may not have wanted her species announced to the world, just like you." Dante said and Vergil seemed to calm down.

"But why would she be scared of me?" Vergil asked and Dante sighed. "Because love is scary. It's frightening, terrifying, horrifying… there are many words to describe it. She fears you because she loves you. It's obvious. Even Kat knows it. And I guess Violet knew you would be watching and decided that her time of hiding had to come to an end." Dante said and it clicked in Vergil's mind. All those times she demanded she accompany him, all those times she saved his sorry ass from everything and anything, all those times she tried to cheer him up and get him to relax.

She was always there for him. His mother's voice went through his mind just then. "A guardian angel holds a love so divine for their keeper that they would do anything for them, even if it meant dying at the feet of the one they loved for them to become stronger." Her voice echoed lovingly in his mind and he grit his teeth, he's been such a fool. Vergil looked to Dante and fisted his hands. "You were saying something about Lilith and mundus having an heir?" Vergil commented and Dante smirked. "Now we are getting somewhere! Yes she has his heir. The heir is the best way to get to a demon king, is it not?" Dante asked, and Vergil nodded, but had no idea how true those words would come to be.


	4. Chapter 4

"So what brings you here Dante? The music? The girls? The spirits? Or does it have something to do with that little broken flower mundus has come across?" Lilith asked and Dante eyed her. He already disliked this woman, despite the fact she wasn't human, that was another reason he didn't like her. The way she spoke so tauntingly of Kat being beaten and abused made him hate her all the more. "No, I'm here for you. So get your ass down here." He said and she laughed. "I would...but how do I say this...you're beneath me." She said taunting him. He rolled his eyes, that insult meant nothing to him.

"Yeah well...the angel Mundus kidnapped alongside my friend Kat, has got some friends of mine extremely pissed off. So if you don't mind, I would like to get some negotiations going. There is a possibility you may just make it out alive." Dante said looking up at her. "An angel? Where did he find an angel?" She asked in shock. Her eyes showed the fear that is usually hidden within demons, but she actually seemed scared of the fact mundus had taken yet another angel. "Well I would tell you, but you won't get down here so you can hear me. Kinda make it a problem doesn't it?" Dante sneered. He was going to get the girls back one way or another, their lives depended on it.

Later…

Vergil was passed out on his couch when Dante returned with Lilith. Dante put Lilith in a chair and looked at the alluring silver haired man. "This is the man mundus kidnapped the angel from. You two took Kat from me. You two really screwed up when you took Violet from him." Dante said and put a blanket over his brother. Lilith rolled her eyes. "Because she's an angel?" She asked sarcastically. Dante shook his head and smirked. "No, for nearly fourteen years he thought she was human, and because she gets something from him that you wish mundus would give you. As you said, you're nothing without the brat. He loves her; he tries to hide that fact because he thinks it would get in the way of his work." Dante said and Lilith frowned.

"He's going to kill her, the Angel. He won't let her go without a fight." Lilith said and eyed the sleeping man. Dante knew she spoke the truth, but they now had her for leverage. So figuratively speaking mundus was in a tough situation. He was going to let both Violet and Kat go, or he was going to lose his heir and Vergil would attempt to rip him limb from limb. Dante eyed his brother, that was just how Vergil was…a silent killer.

With Violet and Kat…

Violet struggled against her bindings mundus came closer. She continued to cry, she knew she wouldn't leave here alive. "Violet, hang in there, they will find a way. Just don't be afraid. Be strong." Kat said and violet sobbed more, she knew the girl was trying to help her, but it was only making things worse. Kat figured that the guys would find a way to help them by finding a way to get them both out alive, but she knew how demons were with angels, they killed them all. "It's useless trying to sooth her, girl. She will not be leaving this place, ever. Angels are creatures of beauty, and beauty does not prosper in a world of hatred and chaos." Mundus said stepping closer to the beat up Angel.

It was dark and the only thing Kat could see was the electric blue glow of Violets eyes in the dark. "Get away from me! Get away!" She heard Violet scream at mundus, Kat's eyes went wide with fear as she heard the woman scream out in pain. Then she heard choking noises, and mundus' chuckle. Tears began rolling over her cheeks, she had given Violet false hope and now…he was going to kill her. "Angels are beautiful, but feeble weak creatures. That's why demons rule the world now." Mundus said and Kat began to cry even more. She looked up to see a blue glow coming from between the bandages on Violets right arm. She heard the chains break and mundus stepped back to watch Violet in amusement.

"So that's your dirty little secret." Mundus chuckled as the bandages burned away and revealed her arm. "You're wrong mundus. My dirty secret was that I wasn't human. He'd always figured I was, so what did it matter?" She said and eyed her arm. It was white with bright blue glowing claw-like fingers that were long and thin, her entire arm gave off a spectral blue glow. It looked demonic, but angelic all the same. "You have the arm of a demon. How did you come across that?" Mundus asked and she spat on him.

"I'm special. Assiel even thinks so, seeing as blue rose is her katana; which she gifted to Sparda and Eva. Blue rose is a blade that a select few can even think of being able to touch." Violet sneered, and then she gasped in pain as mundus shot forward and dug his nails into her chest trying to rip her heart out the moment he got close to her. "Sir, Vergil and the nephilim have made contact." Someone said from the dimly lit doorway. Mundus pulled his hand from her chest and walked out. Violet heard mundus yell in anger, then the next thing she knew she was crammed away somewhere even darker than before.

The tradeoff…

Vergil pulled the rifle from the back seat of his car and flicked the lights, he didn't particularly like guns, but Dante said that it would be better than trying to run at them with a katana if something went wrong. They tossed Kat onto the ground and stepped away from her. Kat fought to get to her feet and when she did Dante urged Lilith out. Dante looked to the swat team to see if they were going to make a move to let anyone else out, but they made no move to do so. He looked to Vergil who apparently looked ready to shoot everyone there.

"Where is she?! Where is Violet?!" Vergil yelled actually getting out of the vehicle and ramming the barrel of his rifle into Lilith's back. The lead member of the swat team nodded and shoved Violet out of the vehicle and kicked her to where she hit the pavement harder than Kat had. He grit his teeth and made his way to get back in the car. Violet drug herself across the ground for about four feet until Kat walked back over and helped her up. Lilith looked at violet, fear in her eyes. Violet locked gazes with her, fury and hate in her own eyes.

Violet pushed Kat ahead of her gently and used blue rose as a crutch. Violet pulled her right arm from her jacket where it had been hidden from the view of Vergil and the others. Lilith shuddered when she felt the dark aura resonating from her bone white arm. "If..." Violet began, breathing hard," If it were up...Up to me..." She hissed, still breathing hard. "I would rip you to shreds with by bare hands. To show...To show you what it's like to be tossed around like a ragdoll, abused, and scared." Violet said and shoved Lilith, which made the Swat team aim at her. Violet hobbled on, ignoring Lilith's fearful whimpers and the angered swat team behind her. Vergil aimed at Lilith's back and fired the moment Violet got close to Kat, surprising everyone there. He fired again to silence the demon's screams.

The swat team began to fire and Dante ran to get Kat. Vergil took out the swat team one by one as Dante ran back out to help Violet into the car. "You need to go. I'll meet you there!" Dante said and shut the door. They sped off and Vergil looked into the back seat at violet. "Is it true?" He asked and both Kat and violet looked at him. She furrowed her brow in confusion; she didn't know exactly what he was asking. "Me being an Angel? No. I'm not fully Angel, but I'm not nephilim either. My ancient ancestors were nephilim, Assiel. She had a child with an Angel. That child was my grandmother-" "That isn't what I'm talking about." He growled and she saw the despairing look in his eyes.

She smiled despite their situation. "We are hardly in a position to talk about that right now...but yes. I love you Vergil and I always have." She said and sighed. He grunted softly, showing he heard, but gave no reply. Violet glared at him for a moment then watched as Dante followed alongside the car. They pulled up to Vergil's apartment and Dante helped Kat out of the car saying something about having pizza for dinner. Violet drug herself out of Vergil's car and used blue rose to hold her up. She started towards the door but stopped and fisted her right hand around the banister of the steps, the sturdy metal bending within her grasp. She bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut, hoping the pain in her chest would fade.

"How could you... How could you just sit there and say nothing? How could you not even acknowledge me when I told you! You wanted to know and I gave you a Goddamn answer! What, am I not good enough for you? Am I still a liability? Or do you just hate me because I never told you what I was-" violet sobbed angrily. Vergil's glare turned on her now instead of the wall. "Shut up! You have no idea!" Vergil yelled and Violet looked at him with tear filled eyes. The pain in her chest only got worse with his harsh tone towards her.

"I love you. I would die for you...and you sit here and yell at me?" Violet hissed; her tear filled eyes clashing with his angered ones. Vergil opened his mouth to speak but she had already turned away from him. "Maybe I should have just given in, let the demons kill me. I mean I don't really have much more to live for than this, now do I?" she asked and his eyes went wide. He fisted his hands and frowned, what she was saying wasn't right, and neither was what he had done. Vergil did what he figured would be the best way to show her how he felt. He walked over to her and grabbed her shoulders and turned her to him.

"You don't understand...I don't know what to say to make this right, because I don't think there are any words that could make this right. I'm sorry I yelled at you, pushed you away, and ignored how you felt for me. I just thought...I thought it would be better for you if nothing were to occur between us...but I only now realize that I was wrong. For once I'm admitting it, I'm wrong. I just can't describe how sorry I am." Vergil murmured, it was hardly intelligible, but Violet understood every word.

She glared at him and looked him straight in the eyes. "Yes...you are sorry. You've always been sorry..." She said and wiped her eyes, her long white hair hung limply around her bruised face. She wrapped her arms around his waist and she laid her head on his chest. He gripped her shoulders tightly before he hugged her and craned his head to put his cheek atop her head; it wasn't hard he was an entire foot taller than her. "I love you violet, this time I actually mean it." Vergil said and violet looked at him with a stern gaze. "You be-" she began but Vergil crushed his lips to he broke away from her she glared at him. "Ass. It's rude to interrupt people..." She said and he smirked. "Well if you wouldn't be so-" she pecked him on the lips and hobbled to the door quickly. "Doesn't feel good, does it?" She asked and he grabbed her and tossed her over his shoulder.

"Are you two ever going to come in or are you going to film a damn romance movie?" Dante called from the kitchen. Vergil carried her inside and wouldn't put her down until they reached his living room. He tossed her on his couch and walked away. She glared at him and fought to get off the couch. She limped into the kitchen and began to laugh, when a flying pepperoni became stuck to her forehead. Dante was covered in flour while Kat had pepperoni stuck to her forehead as well and pizza sauce splattered on her face and chest.

"This it's not what it looks like. We refuse to say we were having a food fight in the kitchen." Dante said defiantly with a smirk. "No you're just making a mess because you can't cook." Violet said with a laugh as she plucked the pepperoni from her forehead and tossed it in the trash. Violet searched through the fridge and frowned when the only thing in it was supplies for pizza kits. " Vergil...who restocks your fridge?" She asked with a sigh.

Vergil leaned out his bedroom doorway a bit and scratched his head nervously. "Everyone said Dante liked pizza so I kind of prepared it for a visit from him. And…there was also that one day at the order where he was trying to rip everyone a new one because no one had time to make or order pizza. I figured I would just make preparations ahead of time." Vergil said, not really paying attention anymore. "Yeah well I'm not cleaning up their kitchen romance mess." Violet said and Kat laughed while Dante glared at her.

"Kitchen romance, my ass." Dante muttered while Violet took the pack of pepperoni and stood in Vergil's doorway and began throwing them, one by one onto the ceiling so they would stick. She stretched and her arms and wrists cracked with each move she made. "Well I'm going to bed. Dante you get the couch." Violet said with a fake yawn and then as quickly as she could, made her way to her room. "Dammit violet! This is not even remotely funny! I had to pay for all this!" Vergil yelled and Violet laughed from behind her door. "Well duhh! I ain't got the money for food or anything like that. I don't get paid Vergil!" She laughed and flopped onto her bed.

The next day…

Vergil rolled over once more; it was getting hard for him to sleep. There was this massively annoying 'thunk. Thunk. Thunk.' He kept hearing he grit his teeth and shot up out of his bed and opened his door and saw it was still early and everyone else was still asleep, so far as he could see anyways. He heard it before it could hit him. "Dammit violet quit playing around with those damn throwing knives." He growled and she phased into the human realm and flopped on his bed.

"I see you're doing better. Always the fast healer…" Vergil sighed and slid back into bed. Violet snuggled up next to him with a contented sigh. "I couldn't sleep, traversed limbo, Mundus is still looking for us, obviously." She said with a yarn and wrapped her arms around his bare torso. "You look good with bed head." She said her eyes drooping shut. He rolled his eyes and rolled onto his side to face her. He ran his fingers through her white hair. "That still gets me...you're not Violet any longer…You're more like a snowflake." he said teasingly.

"Whatever." She yawned, and then her drowsy eyes followed his line of sight to where he found her glowing right arm. "Is it as repulsive as everyone says?" She asked her voice shaky as her brilliant glowing fingers fisted against his stomach. He frowned and placed his palm against her demonic one. "It feels oddly normal...not hard and callous like my first impression of it had been. He ran his fingers over the blue underside of her arm then up and over the bone white top. Her eyes followed every movement of his fingers with an odd fascination.

"It's warm, not cold like I thought it would be, and although you can tell the skin is tougher, it's still soft and smooth." He said as he ran his fingers down the top of her arm just to reach her ghostlike fingers to entwine his fingers within hers. "Your fingers look rough and rigid, but they are smooth, like glass." He said and pulled her closer to him. Her lips curled into a smile and he smiled lightly as well. He knew he was saying all the things she needed to hear, she always was one for hiding things from him. He could tell that she had been hiding her fears from him since they had gotten her back, he knew she was not really wanting to tell him her worries either. She was just the type of person to worry too much over the tiniest things, but yet force everyone else to worry about more important things than her.

"It may be a demon arm, but it's more angelic in appearance. It's not repulsive in the slightest Violet, stop worrying." He whispered to her as her light snores reached his ears. "We have arrangements to make. Strategies to plan out, so sleep well, V." He sighed as he drifted off as well. He had to admit it was far better having her, this close to him, rather than her being somewhere else, far from him. He liked how it felt having her by his side, it actually made him worry less about what could have happened and made him happier to think about the beautiful angel by his side and what can now be. Her presence alone made it easier for him to sleep, she made him worry less and enjoy things a bit more.


	5. Chapter 5

Violet frowned as she tried to get closer to her boyfriend. She had understood that he didn't like to display public intimacy, but they weren't in public they were in their home...She cut her eyes to Dante and Kat, who under the serious stare of Vergil, still managed to sneak a kiss or two. Vergil and violet made it official three Weeks ago when they made the trade, since then he's been more protective of her and she liked that, it showed her that he really cared, and wasn't just using her.

"Violet are you even listening?" Dante asked with a humored look in his eyes. "Oh yes, plenty." She said and reached for Vergil's hand, which he accepted and entwined his fingers with hers. "Yeah, well you look kinda distracted." Dante said. "And what distraction could I have? You're the one sneaking kisses every time Vergil looks away." She said defiantly, and Vergil sent him a glare. Dante still managed a smirk, even under the exhausted and irate glare of his brother.

"Yeah, well at least Kat and I haven't been keeping y'all up at night, I'm happy for you and all, but y'all need to learn to keep it down. You spent nearly fourteen years together and all, so I understand the tension y'all must've had, but keep it down, some of us are actually trying to sleep." Dante said and violet blushed and her mouth hung open. Kat looked surprised as well, but more for the fact Vergil laughed.

"Well it's obvious I know how to please a woman, then, isn't it?" Vergil said and Violet punched him on the arm and blushed deeper. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Both of you just shut up!" Violet squealed, embarrassed. Her face was deep red and her glare was focused on Vergil now, why did he have to open his mouth? He never talked about those types of things so openly before so why now?

Vergil chuckled but stopped yakking about the previous topic. Dante didn't look like he was done yet. He opened his mouth and violet set her right arm on the table. "Say one more thing about that and I will rip the soul from your body and leave it in limbo." She hissed, but the blush still colored her face. He smirked and raised a brow, obviously he wasn't going to take her seriously.

"Well I would take you seriously... but the whole red faced thing isn't helping you." He said and stretched. Vergil saved her from more embarrassment by bringing the seriousness back into the conversation. "We are going after mundus in two days. You need to get yourselves ready." Vergil said and stood. Violet didn't let go of his hand, instead she stood and followed him once he had stood up. He went outside and returned to her and trapped her against the side of the building with his arms. She looked up at him with curious eyes.

"You can't come." He said and Violet replied with a very calm, "I am." "You can't! What do you think I would do if I lost you? We've been by each other's side for so long...it would drive me mad." He growled and punched the wall by her head. She didn't even flinch, but her eyes met his and he began to calm down. She placed her hands on his shoulders and ran them up along his neck to rest on his cheeks. She smiled softly and stared him right in the eyes.

"Why else would I go? I don't want to lose you either. I am going." She said and he frowned. "Please...for me, stay here with Kat. Keep her safe. I will return to you." He said and she frowned and searched his eyes for any lingering doubt. She ran her thumbs over his cheekbones and nodded. "Alright...but if you're-" she started but Kat and Dante interrupted them.

"She has to go Vergil." Dante said and Vergil looked at him, anger evident in his eyes. "Why?" He asked. "She is nephilim, slightly diluted and a lot more angel than demon, but she is still some sort of nephilim. Her route gets her to the generator room first, but not long after, you two will be there too, she can try and block your presence so the sensors won't pick you up, or slow down time so you two can get in before the sensors pick you up." Kat said and Dante nodded in victorious agreement.

"How will she do that?" Vergil asked irritated then he looked around, everything was moving so slow. He moved his arm and he could see the trail from where his arm had moved. "That's freaky...but interesting..." Vergil murmured then felt as if a weight had been lifted when Violet began shaking kinks out of her right arm. Kat and violet went back inside and Vergil and Dante began to follow. Vergil tossed an arm over Dante's shoulder. "You're an ass, Dante." Vergil said. Dante smirked. "Thank you! I really try." Dante said and Vergil shoved him into the wall with a smirk. "Obviously."

Two days later… ( with Violet)

Violet skillfully climbed her way up the side of mundus' building. There was a weak spot on the wall and it was blue glass with a cracked spider web pattern skittering across it as she held her right hand closer. She furrowed her brow and touched the glass; it became liquid under her touch. She looked at the blue liquid in disgust. "Eww, Angel goo." She said with a disgusted giggle. She vaulted herself into the window feet first. She realized she just put herself right in the sky bridge, right where she knew the faulty lasers were. "Shit... I bet the other sky bridge is not as bad as this one." She cursed as she hit the floor, just barely falling out of reach of a laser that shot over her head, she couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips.

"This crap is like that one resident evil movie...wait a minute...I should not be laughing..." She said as she ducked under two more lasers and side flipped over a four laser row that shot across the bottom. "This is awesome, I feel like a super spy." She laughed and watched the final lasers form a grid. She ran at the side wall and used the momentum from hitting that wall to launch her up and out of the roof of the Sky Bridge. She looked below her to see the lasers go shooting past.

"Why didn't I do that before?" She asked herself with an 'I'm-such-a-retard' tone. She looked way across to the other Sky Bridge and smirked. "oooh! Lookie! Dante did get the easy bridge! Oh well, I got the easy way to mundus. I bet that financial wing was a Bitch." She laughed and ran across and dove into the second area of blue glass and straight past the door. She made her way into the generator room and snorted. "Such simplistic puzzles do not impede my progress..." She snorted and using her demonic arm she spun the emblems on the floor to their correct position.

She heard the demon before it had even shown itself. She unsheathed blue rose and pointed the blade at the ghost rage. "You aren't even a challenge." She said and brought the blade to line up evenly with her nose, then swung the blade in an upward arc then wiped and sheathed the blade slowly. A thin line of light drew its way across the body of the rage and she knew it was over before it had even begun to be a real fight. The rage exploded and she gagged.

"Yuck." "I'd say. It's interesting that an Angel has that kind of destructive power. Angels are peaceful creatures who abhor violence to the highest standard. Why is it that you wish to fight with what you cannot defeat?" Violet snorted and closed her eyes. She hated this man more than anything; he was the reason for all her pain because he had been searching for her just as long as he had been seeking Dante out. She was quite surprised when she had learned he hadn't known Dante had a brother…

"You obviously do not realize what this mark means." She scoffed and pulled up her shirt sleeve to reveal the inky black cross with the snake and wings. "I've seen that once before but it was long ago." He said. He was still so clueless. Violet laughed and said it with a smirk, "Well Eva took a bite of the forbidden fruit, and I did as well, I still hold that forbidden fruit dear to my heart, mundus." The man pushed himself off the wall and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Eva had that mark. She loved a demon. You have that mark. Is it the nephilim? Is that the forbidden fruit you speak of? Or is it that human... Vergil?" He asked striding towards her. Violet felt his anger and turned to leave, but he reached for her and she slunk through the floor, spotting another area of the blue spider web glass just in time to save herself from him once more. She dropped right on top of something, hard and warm. She looked and realized it was Dante. "Yo." she said and he blinked.

"What the…?" She stood and helped him up. "Mundus." Was all she said and he nodded. "Dante over here!" Vergil called out and Violet jumped back up through the floor, hesitating only to see if mundus had left.

With the guys

Dante and Vergil stepped off the elevator and ran to the end of the hall. "We make a great team...Don't we?" Vergil asked and Dante just stared at him. "I'm stronger." Dante said and Vergil raised an eyebrow. "I'm smarter." He said and Dante shrugged. "I'm better looking." Dante said and Vergil looked at him then turned and looked around the corner. Dante figured he had won this little argument since Vergil had gone quiet. "It's all clear, so now all we have to do is wait on violet." Vergil said then rounded the corner, and with a smirk said, "And I have a bigger dick." He said and Dante opened his mouth to say something, but had no snappy comeback.

"I said Let. Me. Go!" Violet growled and a blur of black came shooting from the darkness. Dante did a back bend to avoid getting hit by the flying thing and even then, had barely avoided it. Vergil looked shocked beyond words, so all he did was point into the dark hall across from them. A spectral blue glow resonated from there. A ball of blue energy appeared to shoot from there and it followed the black blur. Upon further inspection, Vergil realized the spectral glow was angelic. He could barely make out the wings and shape of the body. It was an arm that had come past them. Violet walked out, engulfed in the blue spectral flare. She had her right hand clenched shut and in the hand of the ghostlike arm, was a dream runner.

Dante looked surprised. "Your arm is awesome..." He said and she smiled. "Let's get this show on the road shall we?" She asked and crushed the dream runner. She held up her right arm and a flash of light engulfed them. "They won't be able to detect you now. Go on in Dante." She said and Vergil hid by the doorway as Dante walked in. It wasn't long before she heard them talking. She really hoped this would work. She sighed and began studying the dark generator room. Her eyes found Vergil from her place atop the generators.

He looked like he was getting really impatient. "Come on Dante...Get… Him...PISSED!" She heard Vergil growl from his crouched position. It wasn't long after that, that Dante had come flying down the hall, mundus close behind. "Vi. Don't go after him." Vergil said but as soon as he turned to look at her she was beside him. Her presence was calm and soothing to him and it helped in this time of fear and stress. She placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"I'm not going anywhere, not for a long time Vergil. I'm always going to be by your side." She said and turned him to the Hell Gate. And smiling, she said," Let's finish this. You, Dante, Kat, and I; Let's finish this together." She said and stepped back away from him. She watched as Vergil quickly made his way over to the table which he then stood upon and shoved Yamato directly into the gate. He appeared to be struggling to close the gate, so she made her way over to the gate and placed her hands over his on the hilt and with a smile; she shoved inwards on the blade alongside him. Once they dealt with the Hell Gate, they made it priority to go assist Dante. When they got to the rooftop Dante and Mundus were on, Vergil shoved Yamato into Mundus' back.

"Get off my brother!" He yelled and mundus released Dante. Before mundus fell from the rooftop he grabbed violet by her hair and dragged her over the edge with him. Vergil was helping Dante up when he heard her scream. He turned faster than he thought possible. He looked over the edge to see mundus trying to shove his hand into Violet's chest. Violet reached up behind her and grasped blue rose. Vergil watched as violet sliced through her long white hair to free her hair from his left hand then stabbed his right hand to completely free her from his grasp.

Mundus hit a car when he hit the ground, but twenty feet from the ground, her wings unfurled and she took flight, straight back to Vergil and Dante. She landed, but just barely, she stumbled straight into Vergil's arms. He caught her and helped her to stand; a large shard of glass was sticking out of her leg from the struggle with mundus. He reached over and pulled it out. She winced, but made no pained yells or whimpers as he did so.

"Are you alright Violet? Because it doesn't appear as if mundus is done yet." Dante said and violet nodded. "Yes. I'm fine. But I can't fight with him. I'm going to go see how Kat is. I don't feel so good." Violet said and held her stomach, it hurt, a lot and her leg did as well. "Be careful you two." She said and dove off the back side of the building. She unfurled her wings and swooped low. She landed on the ground haphazardly. She hid her wings and walked into the nearest doctor's office.

She had them bandage her leg, and then she left she wasn't going to ask them to bandage anything else because it had taken her long enough to get in to see them for her leg... She pulled her cell phone from the backpack she'd hidden on the way to Mundus' tower. She swiped through her contacts until she found Kat's name. She hit the send button and waited for the other girl to answer. "Hello?" "Kat, its Violet. Where are you?" Violet asked as she limped down an alleyway and leaned against the wall. "I'm at the end of the destruction. I think we won. I see the guys coming now." Kat said and Violet nodded, even though the other girl couldn't see it.

"Alright. I'm on my way." Violet said and unfurled her wings once more she took to the skies and she felt the fear seep into her being as she felt it. Vergil's demonic energy was suffocating, but it wasn't his alone, she felt Dante's as well. They seemed to clash. Chills rolled down her spine at the sickening feeling of their clashing auras. They emanated power…and hatred. There was so much hatred seeping from the both of them…That much hatred should never be focused on the brothers…for any reason…

She hit the ground and struggled to keep her balance as the scream ripped from her throat. Dante had Vergil on the ground rebellion pinning him to the ground. Violet crawled on her hands and knees over to Vergil, her vision blinded by tears. She looked up at Dante to try and plead for him to stop, but her throat was tight and it hurt. Her throat constricted her words, but her pain and fear was evident as she lovingly stroked Vergil's face. Her tears splashed over her cheeks and fell into the blood that Vergil had begun to cough up.

"Dante, stop, please don't kill him. For me…for me and for Violet, Dante. Please don't kill him." Kat said and Dante looked at her and reluctantly pulled the sword from his brother's chest. Violet watched as Dante helped Vergil up. She herself found she couldn't stand or even try to. She just sat on the ground choked by her tears as she watched the man she loved disappear through his portal with the last words of, "I loved you, brother." Kat crouched by her and held her trying to comfort her. When Violet felt the pain subside in just the slightest bit, she spoke. "Where would he go? What happened? Why did he leave me?" she sobbed.

"He thought he was going to take mundus' place. I couldn't allow that. I'm sorry, violet." Dante said and violet collapsed into yet another fit of tears. "We have to stop him, Dante. We have to get him back. Get him to realize he is wrong." She sobbed grasping the hem of Dante's coat and looking at him with tears in her bloodshot eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Dante reached out to rap his knuckles against Violet's door, but frowned and hesitated. Violet hasn't been herself according to Kat. He knew it was his fault though. Kat wanted him to make sure she was ok, since no one has really seen her since Vergil vanished. He couldn't bring himself to knock, the pain in his chest kept him from doing so, the guilt for all the pain he had caused her was keeping him from doing so. He sighed and as his hand started to drop the door opened a little. He could see the glow of her right arm as she hid in the darkness of her home, her brilliantly blue fingers curled around the door. It had been nearly eight months since Vergil disappeared, and just as long since anyone had seen her.

Only she knew what happened to him, the only thing she had said when they found her crying on his mother's grave was that he was gone. Dante didn't know if Vergil were dead or not, but the congregation of the demons wasn't good, he knew that. He hadn't seen Violet since that day. She had retreated to her home and blackened the windows and bolted all the doors with three deadbolts. She was either locking something out…or keeping something in. he wished she would tell them what she was hiding, or hiding from; they could help if she would let them.

"Violet..." Dante breathed, he was relieved that she finally opened up to one of them. He couldn't see her clearly but he saw her blue eyes glowering in the dark. Her eyes were still filled with the pain, betrayal and longing that they had been that day, but fear flitted through her eyes. She opened the door enough to where she could slide her arm out the door and still see.

"Dante..." Her voice was eerie and ghostly. Dante started to take a step back when her hand reached out to him. Her fingertips brushed over his cheek and then found its way to his jaw length white hair. "You're really here...It's really you…What do you want?" She asked quietly. "I've been trying to get you to answer the door for quite a while now. We need your help." Dante said and her eyes averted themselves from his face. He knew she didn't want them there, but they really did need her help.

"Are you going to kill him, or are you going to return him to what he once was?" She asked; her voice stronger and filled with anger. "Will I have to watch him die again?!" She snapped from her side of the door. Her cold eyes landed on him when she snapped at him. He could hear the tears in her voice. "No." He said and her demon hand gripped the door, causing it to splinter. "You will not have to watch him die. I will try and fix this. I just need your help." Dante said and he saw the slight smile that crossed her lips.

"If I help, I'm going to kill him." She said and Dante was at a loss for words. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came forth. "Why would you kill him? You loved him." Dante said once his voice found itself again. "It's because I love him that I will end him." She said and Dante grit his teeth. "Give him a chance to explain! If you were in his situation he would give you a chance!" Dante growled and made a move to throw the door open, but her demonic arm grabbed him by the throat after clenching at the door, causing it to splinter and crumble under her angry grasp.

"A chance? You mean like the chance you could have given HIM? Instead of putting your blade through his heart?! He loved you. You were his brother and you tried to kill him." She snapped. "He said it was too late and that fighting was the last resort!" Dante yelled. He heard her grit her teeth and he could see the desperate and angry tears in her glowing eyes. Her grip faltered, but he knew she wasn't backing down just yet.

"But before the fight started you could have tried to talk it over. You could have… you could have…" she began but her voice broke and she sighed, "There was nothing you could have done that would make this any different...I'm sorry Dante. Bring Kat over and we will talk. I can't leave, the imprisoners are watching me." She said and Dante nodded when she let him go. He knew she wasn't truly giving in, she was just trying to tell herself that this was the only way things could have ended up, the only way they could have gone.

Violet's pov…(I was listening to hymns of the missing by red and the beginning inspired this part of the chapter)

I watched as Dante left, my heart heavy. How was I going to tell them what had happened? I pulled my coat on and stepped out back into my Garden. I smiled, I felt so peaceful and loved here. I pulled my coat tighter around me and sighed contentedly, even though my coat hardly fit me anymore, it reminded me of him. His memories kept me going, the memories of how he had been, how he had smiled at me so caringly, with such happiness. How we had fought like children over the simplest of things…

I saw a flicker of silver in the dark to my left and I saw him beside me. My heart was hopeful as all light began to fade from the afternoon sky. "I still love you!" I said with a teary gaze and a smile. He was there, but he looked a bit faded, like a ghost. I could see the smile that crossed his lips; and the happy crease to his eyes. The tears fell and I reached out for him trying to grasp his coat, but my fingers slipped through him and he faded away. 'Why must this happen to me?' I thought sniffling.

I continued to trudge forward, tears blurring my vision. Why couldn't it be real? Why couldn't he come back? I sniffled and wiped my eyes. 'Vi...' The whisper came softly and memories of him calling me that flickered around me. "Violet...I love you. You just need to come to me." His voice echoed around me and I felt the tears build up once more. I sobbed into my hands. It hurt, it really hurt to hear him call me that, it hurt even more for him to say that. He wasn't really there…it was all in my imagination…but it felt so real…

"Oh kami! I miss you Vergil! Come back to me please! I love you... I just won't come to you. You need to come back to me!" I sobbed and fell to my knees and cried quietly. "I only want us to be together again the way we were! Before all the fighting and hatred. Before I lost you! I want it to go back to the way it was when you were still here..." I sobbed. I knew I was spilling my aching heart out to the dark empty night because I knew there was no one else there, it was only me. Me…and the echoes of his voice in the dark night, that's all that was out tonight.

My cries of anguish were soon interrupted when a deep guttural growl wiped from the tree line beside me. "Oh no!" I cried out as the shadows began to move to and around me. "I can't let them near me! He mustn't know!" I screamed and looked for a way out. My eyes scanned everywhere around me in a frantic attempt to secure a safe place. Once I found it I hid within my house and cast a protective barrier around my home. I heard a knock at my door and I ran and threw it open. There he was… my heart began to race and fear surfaced swiftly. There wasn't much I could do…

His voice came slow and careful, as if to not frighten me more, but he…he was there. That was frightening enough. "Oh God Violet… You're..."


	7. Chapter 7

Violet pov...

"Oh…you're pregnant, violet." Were the first words to escape his cold, smirking lips. I couldn't speak. I stepped back away from the door. My heart was racing, this wasn't Vergil; this was definitely not the man I loved. This…was something sinister. This was something that wanted to use me, like Mundus had used Lilith. My eyes watered, my head hurt, my throat felt like it was never going to open again, and I couldn't breathe it hurt too much to try. He looked tired, distant, distraught, and curious. His hair was a mess; his bangs fell over his forehead. Everything screamed at me to slam the door and run.

His hands reached out to me but I backed away, I was horrified. He could see the fear in my eyes, and I could see the haughty look in his. "You fear me." That was all he said. I narrowed my eyes and placed my arms around my stomach protectively. "I do not fear you!" I hissed and he raised a brow at me. "I only fear what you will do to my Son!" I snapped and reached behind me trying to find blue rose, I had it melted down and made into a double barrel revolver, when my Son was old enough I would give it to him, the gift from his mother. A gift of everlasting love and protection.

My fingers brushed against the cool metal and I swung the revolver around in front of me and pushed energy from my demon arm into it. I pointed the gun at him and squeezed my eyes shut. "You won't shoot me; you have too many conflicting HUMAN emotions to do so." He said and my heart dropped. This was most definitely not the man I loved, he had held those emotions as well, but they were obviously gone now. I held up my right hand beside the revolver and squeezed the trigger.

All I dared to see was the flash of light, I didn't want to know of I'd hurt him or not. The next thing I knew I was by the wall and he was crouched over me. My eyes met his and my heart sank further, they were so cold, they burnt me worse than anything. His right hand gripped my shoulder while his left rested upon my stomach. Fear flew through me like a jolt of electricity. I could barely focus on him, my fear was getting the better of me, and my eyes were shakily trying to focus on him.

"You would keep my son from me?" He asked not meeting my eyes; instead he caressed my swollen stomach feeling for the baby to kick. "Please...don't hurt him." I sobbed quietly. His eyes shot up to mine and I felt the fear grip my insides. "I loved you...but you treat me like a monster. I will do no harm to my heir, but I will kill you when you are of no use to the boy. And that is because you are of no use to me, Violet; not anymore." He said and stood. "Vergil." I said, controlling my shaky voice. He stopped but didn't turn to face me completely.

"Your blood soaked my skin, my hair, my clothes, my soul. I thought you had died. Did you not see me when Dante had you on the ground? I cried so hard I couldn't speak...I thought I was going to lose you...and in the end...the man I loved did die. In his body stands a cold heartless Beast." I said and he turned his head to the side so he could see me. A vicious smirk adorned upon his lips as he looked me over once more. "Even while pregnant and filled with fear, you still have that spunk…interesting." He chuckled and turned to face away from me.

"But...I think I love the cold heartless beast as well, despite my better judgment, I still love you more than you can imagine. It's divine...asshole." I sneered. He went slightly rigid and his face turned back to me with surprise in his eyes. I wasn't going to let this conversation go on any longer, so I used my demon arm to shove him out the door and slam it behind him. "Loving a demon harbors nothing for you." He said from behind the door, but to my surprise his voice sounded sincere and regretful.

"But loving you does, it keeps me going..." I said and I bit my lip as my eyes found their way to blue rose, which now rested in my lap. "Loving you always kept me going… I don't think I could ever hate you." I sobbed and I heard him chuckle darkly as he walked away. Obviously he didn't care, not anymore.

With Dante and Kat...

Dante glanced at Kat who grasped his hand tightly. "How is she? She was like my older sister..." Kat said and Dante smirked. "A little bit of a nut job but nothing we can't fix with a few hugs." He said and cringed when she glared at him. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck as she stared him down. Dante set out to grasp the door knob when the door was thrown open to reveal a frantic and very much pregnant violet. "Oh God...you're pregnant..." Dante breathed, his brows furrowed. Kat seemed surprised as well.

Dante reached out to her but she stepped back away from him, her eyes were filled with fear. "Violet, it's me." Was all Dante said to her. She narrowed her eyes and placed her arms around her stomach protectively. "I do not fear you!" she hissed and Dante raised a brow at her. "I only fear what you will do to my Son!" She snapped and began reaching behind her for something. Dante tried to see what she was looking for on the desk behind her but could not. He didn't realize what she had until it was in his face. The shining silver barrel of the rose emblazoned weapon was right in his face now.

Dante raised his hands in surrender as she placed her finger on the trigger and used her demon arm to give it energy. She squeezed her eyes shut and Dante knew he had to move quickly. "Violet don't shoot!" He said but she fired and so he grabbed Kat and ducked. There was a flash of blinding light and she was thrown back. Dante set Kat down and ran to violet. She was leaned up against the cabinet behind the door where she had pulled the revolver from.

He put one hand under her back and one on her stomach. He felt the baby kick and looked at her. "You would harm your son?" He muttered and she began to cry. "Please...don't hurt him..." She whimpered. "I wouldn't do that to you, Violet." Dante said and she said the one name that caused him to freeze as he walked over to Kat, who was watching everything that was happening with fear for both Violet and her child who she claimed to be a boy.

" Vergil..." She said, "Your blood soaked my skin, my hair, my clothes, my soul. I thought you had died. Did you not see me when Dante had you on the ground? I cried so hard I couldn't speak...I thought I was going to lose you...and in the end...the man I loved did die. In his body stands a cold heartless Beast." she added and Dante turned to look at her. She continued speaking but her eyes had become slightly darker and glazed over, she didn't even really see him anymore…

"Violet, you're hallucinating! Snap out of it!" Dante yelled but her demon arm slammed into him and threw him out the door. Kat ran over to her and caught her as she fell. She continued to speak nonsense until she drifted to sleep. Dante walked back in and rubbed his back. "That freaking hurt...what the Hell is wrong with her?" He asked. "She is running a fever." Kat said and tried to lift her but found she couldn't. she looked to Dante and frowned.

"Help me get her in the car, she isn't safe here." Kat said and Dante nodded. He picked her up bridal style and ran out of the house. Kat opened the back door and Dante set Violet in the back seat. Kat slid in the passenger side and waited for Dante to slide in the driver's side. He sped off and ignored the looks from the police. Not like they cared anymore anyways, they knew who those two were and they weren't going to bother the best damn demon hunters they had.

Ever since they had defeated Mundus, demons have been running rampant and they have only begun to get more animalistic in appearance, which also meant they were getting stronger. The puppet-like demons they had fought for so long were diminishing and more like the Rage have begun making their presence known. The world had been thrown into chaos and the world now had reverted back to somewhat primitive ways of life. The people hid within castles with high walls, or apartment buildings with guards that tested your blood to see if you were human.

It was more of a high tech, yet olden style way of life now. Very few people rose up to fight the demons, because of the high death rate that came with demon hunters their numbers were diminishing as well. Dante had set up a shop so he could gather requests and demonic weapons. People didn't actually visit the place much so it had become his residence as well as Kat's. They usually messaged him on the computer or called his cell, but either way…if someone needed help him and Kat would be the first on the scene. He sighed and thought about the trouble they were in now…

His eyes shot behind him at violet, she had begun hyperventilating. Dante wrapped his jacket around her right arm while Kat took the wheel. Dante turned into an abandoned lot, or so it seemed, with the demons running rampant, they need extra protection. Kat had opened the barrier as he pulled Violet from the back seat. They walked her inside and set her in a bed in the room that had become the guest room. They had brought all the old furniture from Vergil's apartment here as well as all the bedding and such.

Hours later…

Violet woke in a bed that was not her own, it smelt familiar. She pushed back the royal blue comforter and glared at the bedding. She shoved it off and stormed out of the room. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the head of white hair that showed from the couch. "I don't know what you were thinking when you-" she began but the white haired male turned to her and she frowned, her eyes wide in surprise.

" Dante..." She mumbled and found her way to a seat. Kat walked in and smiled at her. "Vi..." Kat said and violet glared at her. "Don't call me that!" She snarled baring her teeth angrily. Kat took a step back. Violet frowned and looked at her hands with an ever saddening look. She hadn't meant to be that harsh towards Kat…it had just come out that way. "Please don't do anything more to reminds me of my pain. I'm about to do that enough." She said softly and they looked at her in surprise. "So you are going to tell us what happened?" Kat asked. Dante eyed her with a guilty look in his eyes. Violet didn't like how he was the one with the guilty look when it wasn't his fault. Violet sighed, but nodded all the same.

Flashback…

Deep within me I had known exactly where he had gone. I used Blue rose to open a portal and I jumped through, it hadn't been hard to figure out; it was the one place he would always go if he needed help or guidance. I searched the entire premises until I found it, his mother's grave. That's also the place I saw him. He stood there and was talking to the gravestone. I slowly began to walk over, not wanting to startle the injured man. But when he had suddenly fell forwards after coughing up blood onto the picture of his family, I knew I had to hurry over to him.

I ran over and rolled him over. The light in his eyes had already begun to dull. He blinked up at me and with one last forced smile, the light left his eyes. My throat began to burn and I squeezed my eyes shut. "You are not going to leave me!" I sobbed and used my demon arm to rip the soul from my own body. It hurt; it felt as if my body were being ripped in two. I was not going to let him leave me…not like this.

I watched as my own body fell on its side right beside Vergil. The blue spider web appeared on his mother's grave. I dove straight into it. When I landed I looked around this place…it was eerie. In all reality I should have been more scared than I was, but I felt calm. I knew I was going to be doing the right thing, I was going to bring him back and make it all right. As I was searching this new area I felt another angelic presence. I unfurled my wings and took flight. I found myself in this odd building, I wasn't quite sure what this building was exactly, but I knew there was another angel here. I dropped down and ran straight in. when I made my way into the main room I saw a red headed woman and Vergil.

"Eva…" I whispered and Vergil spun towards me. "Violet? Oh god! Violet!" he exclaimed and I ran to him. "How? How did you die? Oh god…" He just continued to repeat it. Eva looked frantic up until she saw the marking upon my shoulder. "A fellow fallen one, tell me dear…is my Vergil the reason you were labeled a fallen angel?" Eva asked and I looked up at her. I had realized what she meant and a prideful smile crossed my lips.

"No…I do not blame your son for myself becoming a fallen one. Although me saving him is what made me such; I only see it as I was doing what I thought best and I didn't care for the consequences." I said and Eva smiled, but her smile didn't last. "You two have to get out of here and quickly. And Vergil…" Eva began her voice threatening, "Don't lose her." Vergil nodded and grabbed my hand. We ran out and made our way to the gates atop the hill. We were almost out when I was ripped away from him and thrown backwards.

I stood and only had the time to watch as Vergil was pulled deeper into the horrifying depths of this place. I was then shoved out by the hollow Dante. "He is ours now. Now go home and butt out like a good little angel." Hollow Kat taunted as I was forced back into my body. I found out that I could no longer enter the world of the dead, not at this point of time…

I pulled Vergil's body into my lap and I hugged him. I hugged him and cried my heart out. "I failed you…I'm so sorry." I sobbed and I set him onto the ground and began to run my fingers through his hair. I saw the blood on his chest and I frowned, I was also currently coated in it. I peeled back his coat and the sliced part of his shirt to see the jagged through and through. My hand found my mouth and tears filled my eyes. The sound of gurgling blood reached my ears.

I turned back to Vergil to see that I could no longer see the tombstone through his chest. I also noticed that his heart had begun to heal. Slowly but surely his gaping chest wound closed as well. His eyes opened and I hugged him. "Oh thank goodness you're alright Vergil!" I sobbed and his eyes found mine. Every happy, elated feeling froze at the coldness of those eyes. My hands found their way to his cheeks and I frowned.

"What have they done to you…?" I asked my voice breaking. "They showed me the truth." He said and my heart clenched. "Vergil…" I whispered and he frowned at me. "Do you fear me?" he asked and stood. I narrowed my eyes. "No, Vergil, I still do not fear you. No matter what change you undergo, I will never fear you." I said and I stood as well. He smiled, but his smile was sinister. "Then become my queen. Become queen of the demons. Stand by my side as we rule." He said and I froze.

He held a hand out to me and I hesitated. "Are you going to kill Dante and Kat?" I asked and confusion filled his eyes, then realization hit. "I already have my dear." He said and I reached out with my demon hand. His fingers weaved through mine and he pulled me close. I wrapped my arms around him and he wrapped his arms around me. "You were the only one who hadn't betrayed me…that's why I had to kill them. They betrayed us." Vergil said and fear filled my being.

"Vergil…I can't come with you at the moment." I said and looked at the ground. He leaned away from me and I smiled up at him to try and keep him calm. "And why not?" he asked, slightly cautious. I stood on my tippy toes and placed my lips onto his. He seemed to calm and relief washed over me. "I have things I still need to do, things I need to get from the wreckage and people I need to say goodbye to." I said and I hugged him one last time. "I promise I will come to you when I'm finished." I said and he nodded. He vanished into the portal and I hit my knees and began to cry. "I lost him! Oh dear lord! He's gone!" I sobbed as Dante ran up.

Present time…

Dante clenched his fists. "So you have been hiding out there for that long? Does he know about your child?" he asked and Violet shook her head. "No, but I made him a promise and I don't want him finding out you two are still alive just yet…he will try to kill you." She said and Dante nodded. "So…uhh, violet how much longer do you have on the pregnancy because I really don't want baby mess all over my house." Dante said and Violet glared at him. "I have a little less than a month so you are going to have to deal." Violet said and Kat giggled at her boyfriend's exasperated look.

"Have you thought of a name for him yet?" Kat asked and Violet smiled. She pulled a small black blanket from her purse that had the crest of Dante's family embroidered in a brilliant blue on the center and at the top there was a name embroidered in dark red. "Yes. I have had the name chosen for a while now. I'm going to name him after my own twin brother." She said and Dante raised an eye brow. "What's his name?" Kat asked and Violet smiled brightly. She said the name with her brilliant blue eyes shining lovingly. "Nero."


	8. Chapter 8

Vergil paced and the demons around him cowered in fear. His anger was getting the best of him; his devil trigger flickered with his anger. Violet should have been back by now. He knew she wasn't really sick, he knew she was hiding from him. He knew her secrets, he knew all about her. His hair would go from laid down and in his eyes, to standing on end and an eerie white aura would surround him and his eyes would turn black and his skin would pale to bone white. He planned a visit to his dearly beloved really soon.

He clenched his fists and growled, and a wall fell over. He laughed, although the laugh was dark and evil sounding, but it was humored. "Now how did that happen? Now I like destroying things." He said starting at his fisted hands. He glanced at his newfound assistant, who was creepy in his own way. "Arkham...bring the book." Vergil said and the bald and burned faced man nodded. "we will witness the return of Temen ne gru..." Vergil said and flipped open the book.

With Dante…

Dante sat on his front Porch and rubbed his temples, the screaming of the baby wasn't what was getting on his nerves, because the brat never screamed, it was the smart mouth the two year old had. Yes he meant smart mouth. The child was very...VERY advanced in speaking. Oddly enough the child didn't have his father's personality. No he had the personality of his mother and himself. He could swear on his life that the child was most definitely not his, but that personality and his love of pizza screamed Dante.

Violet said it was due to how smart Vergil is but Dante knew better. The kid was going to be a smart mouthed, kick ass demon killer. He liked Nero, don't get him wrong, but the kid should not be talking yet nor should he have the muscle capacity to break Kat's middle finger! Not that she was flipping him off or anything, but you know, children like messing with fingers…and obviously nero likes breaking them.

A child's ball bashed him in the back of the head and sent Dante barreling off the Porch face first. Dante got a mouth full of dirt and he turned to glare at the tiny person responsible. And speak of the little devil, there he was now... "Got ya! Told you I could! Just because I'm just that much cooler than you!" Nero said with a haughty smirk and Dante grit his teeth. " NERO!" Violet screamed angrily and the kid shook in fear. Oh yeah, that's right, the brat was scared of Violet.

"That's right punk! Your mom wants you." Dante said and Nero looked from side to side, looking for a place to hide. But no sanctuary showed itself as an extremely angered violet yanked the boy up by his hood and toted him in. "How many times do I have to tell you to be nice?" She asked with a glare at the young white haired boy. "But uncle Dante isn't nice..." Was Nero's safety line. "Well that's because Dante has never been nice." and then his safety line was cut...

The kid was scared of violet, even though she was his mother, she scared him. He reached for the bracelet on her right arm and he pulled it off. The illusionary spell Kat had cast was broken and starting at the elbow her arm turned white and blue. Nero held up his arm next to hers and grinned with the childlike curiosity in his eyes. "Your arm...will my arm be like it?" Nero asked and Violet shrugged with a frown..

"There is a possibility that it may be like mine in the future, but I don't know..." She said and he poked at her arm grumbling. Her hair now was cut short. It was long in front and really short in back. It was still white, it hasn't returned to its purple color. She wore a thin white long sleeved shirt and a black vest with wings embroidered on the back. She wore black Jeans and black and white converse. She tried not to gather alot of attention but half the city knew what she was so she had already messed up. She was a badass demon hunting mother.

No one knew of Nero so they should be fine for now. She brushed her son's hair out of his face and smiled. "What about daddy, do I look like daddy?" Nero asked and Violet frowned. "More than you could imagine, but daddy is dangerous at the moment and you cannot see him at this point in time." She said and Nero cocked his head to the side and she sighed. "Your dad has become evil. The only two things we can do to get him back to normal are use you as bait or kill him, Nero. I highly doubt he will ever be himself again, so the latter is the only option…" Dante said and Violet grit her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut.

Kat looked at Violet with pity in her eyes. "There has to be another way Dante, you can't use her child as bait for her own lover, and we could hopefully fix this before it results in us having to kill him. We could-"Kat began but violet gave her a warning glance. "If anyone kills him this time, it's going to be me. He betrayed me; he left me alone and tried to kill me. I am the guardian angel and I will show him my wrath." Violet said and the two nodded. Nero stared up at his mother with awe in his eyes. He had never seen her so devoted, yet so disheartened at the same time.

A loud rumbling shook the house and violet clenched her fist. "Dante... He is making his first move." Violet yelled and handed Nero to Kat. "You need to hide, Kat. Nero, stay with Kat you hear me?" Violet demanded. The baby Vergil look alike nodded. "Good." Violet said and ran outside and bumped into Dante. He stared up at something towering over the horizon in the distance.

"What the Hell is that?" Dante asked looking at violet. Shivers of fear and anxiety flew up her spine and goose bumps covered her arms." That...is the demon tower, Temen ne gru ...it opens the gates of Hell Dante... the true gates of hell, not the created one Mundus had, the one your father fought to seal." Violet said and Dante eyed her wearily. "I don't think he is going to get dad back either..." Dante said half way joking, halfway not. "A demon army...I think that it's what he is after... because obviously he plans on opening the hell gates once more." She said and Dante smirked. "If it's a party he wants, it's a party he'll get." He said and Violet rolled her eyes.

With Vergil…

Vergil saw her as she ran up to his creepy assistant Arkham, who told her she could not enter. Vergil smirked as her anger began to get the better of her. "Now you listen here bub! You are going to move your ass or I am going to move it for you." She growled. The man just raised a brow. "And you think you are?" she grit her teeth and rubbed her temples. She held her demon arm up and he raised his eyebrow again. "I'm going to be the one to rip you limb from limb if you don't move. I need to see Vergil." She growled and Vergil thought this would be the perfect time to pretty much ghost around.

"And what, my dear, do you need me for?" Vergil asked from behind her. She jumped and turned to glare at him. But when she didn't see him she was peeved. She turned around and screamed. He looked demonic as hell. He laughed when she screamed. Her eye twitched and she reared her right arm back, but he turned back and smiled at her. She hated it, his smiled was still sinister. Her arm dropped and she had begun to lose the fight within her.

He placed his hand on her cheek and she smiled. "What is the deal with Temen ne gru? You gonna get your dad back?" Violet asked jokingly and he smirked. "I missed you while I was away…" violet said and he frowned at her. He didn't fully trust her anymore. "What game are you playing at?" he asked and she looked up at him, sincerely confused.

"Vergil? What do you mean?" she asked and unwrapped her arms from around his waist." You gained weight and lost a lot of weight, your moods are unstable…and you seem stressed. Are you hiding something from me? You never want to come around and then you cut your lovely hair." He said running his hand through her short hair, she smiled at him crookedly. "I've apparently been going through some stuff with someone I met at the orphanage. It was complicated and they were testing medicines on us. She wanted to see what would happen if you gave medicines to a demon. She got heavy. I went on a rollercoaster of weight gain and loss." She laughed and Vergil looked confused.

"Demon? Who?" he asked. Violet smiled, 'that was close…I thought he knew…' she thought. "Her name is Trish…she was supposed to meet me here, but I guess she got caught up in something." Violet said with a shrug. Vergil nodded at her then grasped her hands. "Shall we go in, Vi?" he asked and she nodded. The tower was huge. It was even larger on the inside. She was captivated by the expanse of the library. Vergil smirked and pulled a book on the history of the Temen ne gru.

Arkham despised Violet already, and Vergil knew this. "Oh and Arkham…" Vergil called out from where he was reading. Violet's eyes shot over to him and the look he gave her said it all, he knew. "Send a message to my dearest brother and tell him to come prepared for a fight to the death because it seems I have still failed to rid the world of him." Vergil said and Violet's heart nearly stopped. 'Oh no…Nero…what can I do…' she thought as her left hand began to tremble.

"Don't worry Vi; he will be gone soon enough. You won't have to worry about him much longer. He refuses to gain power so he is going to remain weak. If only he had chosen to become stronger than he is." Vergil said without looking up from his book. "It's fine." Violet said with a smile. "He is weak; he could hardly handle a pregnant woman." Violet said and Vergil actually looked up from his book. Her eyes went wide when she realized what she had said. "Interesting, so I take it whoever the pregnant woman was, slapped him around?" he asked with a smirk. "Yes she did. But we could have sworn the woman was seeing ghosts." Violet said relieved that he hadn't caught on, and Vergil chuckled. "He is weak indeed."

Violet frowned and walked out of the large library, Vergil gave her a confused look before turning back to his book. "I will be right back, alright Vergil? I'm just going to head up to the roof for a moment." She said and he made a grunt to show he had heard her. She swiftly made her way up the stairs and onto the roof. Her heart ached and she fell to her knees by the edge of the roof. "Oh…god…Nero…please stay hidden!" she sobbed quietly as she looked out to where a giant reaper and Arkham were strolling casually down the destroyed roads.


	9. Chapter 9

With Dante…

"So you think this is going to work?" A lovely blonde woman asked from beside Dante. The red haired woman on the other side sniffed arrogantly. "If it wasn't going to work than I doubt he would attempt it." The red head said, a heavy accent flowing like a thick liquid in her voice. Dante glanced at the leather clad woman on his right with a raised eyebrow. She wore a corset, tight leather pants and high heeled boots. Then he looked at the grey clad woman with two blades strapped to her hips.

"Trish, Lucia… I'm just going to say this now…but I had no idea if we were going to be able to kill mundus…I just went with what I was told." Dante said and Lucia's eyebrow twitched. Trish sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "And there goes all confidence of us getting through this alive." Trish sighed and Dante shot her a dirty look. "Well here goes nothing." Dante said as they trudged forward into the huge tower. He had already decimated the huge reaper that followed after that guy left and he killed the smaller reapers that he had left as some sort of sick gift for him.

Trish slipped into the disguise of a reaper demon and Lucia activated her devil trigger, turning herself into a demon bird. "That is not cool. My demon powers are limited to my jacket turning red and my eyes black. That's screwed up." Dante complained. Trish rolled her eyes and slunk into the shadows. "You know if we had taken Violet into custody and used her against your brother then we wouldn't be here…intruding in a tower filled with who the heck knows what type of demons, just because you didn't have the balls to threaten an angel." Trish sighed, obviously she did not want any part of this, because her thing was demon weapons and she saw that there was no opportunity to snag any here.

They came upon a room coated in ice and Dante was on high alert when he heard the loud snores that echoed within. Lucia hovered near the ceiling as the large three headed dog broke free from its ice prison. Dante looked at the huge three headed dog before him. He raised an eyebrow. "What happened to the ugly puppets? Are they bringing the big nasties outta hell now? Jeez. Did you eat them or something because you look a little on the chubby side." He scoffed and the dog snapped at him.

"Puny creature! I am Kerberos (cereberes)! I am the gate keeper for hell! Foolish human…" The dog snarled. "Listen here Fido, I may look human, but I am anything but. Damn mutts, always gotta growl and whine. You know nothing about me and I am pretty damn sure I ain't human." Dante said cockily and the dog clacked his large jaws right over Dante, covering him with drool. The disgust that crossed over Dante's face as he attempted to shake the drool off his coat was noticeable to the large dog, who found humor in it.

"Aww seriously. That is really nasty. Fucking slobber! Close your damn mouth! Come on! I thought your breath was kickin' but then ya drooled on me. Not cool." Dante complained while the dog just chuckled his amusement. "You bitch more than a female. Do you carry such a large sword for fighting? Or are you over compensating for something?" the dog barked out in wolfish laughter. Dante narrowed his eyes at the huge beast as Lucia and Trish watched in amusement.

Trish snickered at his predicament. "Looks like Fido here is using your taunts against you." Trish said and shed her disguise. Dante glared at her, and then back at the huge mutt. "At least I don't lick my own balls. That shit is gross, why do dogs do that anyways? Is it because you can't get enough?" Dante asked, trying to taunt the dog once more. The dog just snorted. "At least I have balls puny human." The dog said and lay down. Obviously the large beast didn't really see Dante as much of a threat to him.

"Alright I'm getting really sick of you asshole!" Dante said and shot the dog in the nose of the blue eyed head. The large dog yelped and jumped to his feet growling. "I'm going to stomp you for that!" the dog growled and shot an ice beam at Dante, who grinned. "And it begins!" he said with a grin as he swapped rebellion for Aquila. Lucia and Trish rolled their eyes; the man was always itching for a fight. Lucia spotted a weak spot above the door the large beast was protecting. "So I'm guessing that when Dante relieves his itchy fight nerve, we are going to bust through there?" Lucia asked Trish and the blonde looked to where the red head pointed with a scrutinizing glance.

Trish nodded when she saw the crack in the ice. "I believe it'll take some teamwork, but I think we can get through there." Trish said then glanced down at Dante, who just dodged an ice sphere the dog spat at him. "We may be here for a bit though…" Trish sighed and Lucia shook her head. Dante seemed like he was having way too much fun taunting the large dog. He was currently dancing around every bit of ice the creature threw at him. On the last sphere of ice the dog spat Dante jumped atop it and it hit the floor and he began surfing on it. He managed to turn the ice sphere around and send it flying right into the dogs face with a victorious hoot.

With Vergil and Violet…

Violet frowned as she and Vergil traversed the lower levels of the tower. Vergil knitted his fingers securely between hers. It felt so right, but it felt so wrong all at the same time. Violet looked over at the man she continued to love, even though he was obviously an uncaring shell of his former self. His features were the same, but they were colder and more rigid. He was the same, but he was different. His eyes met hers and she frowned slightly.

His eyes showed her everything she needed to know. He was no longer the man she knew. Perhaps there was a way to fix this, but she knew it would take a lot of time. Time was just something they didn't have. She glanced at him once more and saw he had looked at her as well. He smiled, but this smile didn't look sinister, it actually looked sincere, and that gave her hope. But it also made her heart skip a few beats and her breath catch.

This man was obviously a drug she couldn't kick, no matter how evil or sinister her mind told her he was, he was still her Vergil in her heart. "I still love you, Vergil." She said and he looked a little confused at her words. His eyes softened a bit but he said nothing. This made her realize something. Her Vergil was still in there, somewhere really deep down. She would either have to kill him or help him find those humane feelings once more. She really didn't know what to do anymore…

Dante would be all for just killing him, but Violet missed the times when she and Vergil would bicker like children. She missed how she would always have to force him out of his office. She missed the times where they would just lay about the roof and stare at the stars. She missed him, the smart, reading oriented, geeky Vergil she used to play World of War craft and Forsaken World with just to get him out of his office and away from work... but those days were obviously gone.

'Are you hiding in there Vergil? Are you waiting for me to save you? Is that why you so rarely show yourself? I doubt you are fearful…is this the version of you that you always hid from me? The version that is a power hungry monster that slept beneath the surface? Just what exactly would you do to gain power?' Violet thought as she tightened her grasp on Vergil's hand. She had to find a way to save him without this entire thing ending up in a massive horrifying bloodshed.

He glanced at her confused as to why she suddenly gripped his hand with the strength she hid away. She only released him when she heard the crack. She snapped out of her reverie and released his hand. "Oh my gosh…I'm so sorry Vergil! I swear I didn't mean to!" she said frantically. He chuckled darkly and swung his wrist down beside him quickly. She heard the snap of the bone falling back into place.

The sound of it reminded her of all the times she had reset his shoulder when he would dislocate it, it sickened her. She reached for his hand again but this time she refused to lose her focus. He allowed her to grasp his hand once more. She looked at him and this time instead of seeing the old him, she saw the real him, the new him. His hair was now jaw length and slicked back, but it was spiky instead of being in the rich boy look he usually sported, he looked different. But the difference didn't matter, this man, no matter what he looked like, always managed to steal her breath away with one small glance.

She wondered what had led to him growing his hair out…she stifled a small laugh, but that caught his attention and he raised a brow. "You find something humorous?" he asked and she frowned, that snapped her back to reality. This was not her Vergil. "I was just thinking…you grew your hair out and I cut mine." Violet said and tried not to sound fearful, but oh gods was she scared out of her mind. 'I'm in too deep, will there be an escape for me? Or will he kill me when my usefulness is used up…' Violet thought fearfully as they descended further into the depths of the tower, where the supposedly ferocious Beowulf lay in wait.

With Kat and Nero…

"Kat, will momma be alright?" Nero asked with a yawn, hugging the stuffed wolf his mother had bought him. Kat smiled at the two year old. He was way beyond the mental capacity of a nine year old at such a young age. He was obviously just as smart as his parents. "I am sure she will be fine, she has to deal with you all the time." Kat said and the kid shot her a dirty look. She smiled at him as he sleepily glared at her. He may have the mental capacity that rivalled a nine-year-olds, but he was still two. He was still the young child who needed naps every few hours and liked to be read stories to sleep to. He was still so innocent.

Kat lifted him up and they went and sat in the living room with Nero in her lap. She was running her fingers through his hair as a loud knock echoed off the door. Her fingers froze in his hair and he blinked up at her owlishly. Kat signaled for Nero to stay silent with a single finger to her lips and he nodded. She placed him behind the chair and tucked him into the bottom of it gently. "Stay quiet, don't move at all, alright?" she whispered and he nodded lightly. She stood and strolled around the chair. She walked to the door and peered through the peep hole in the door. The man from earlier was at the door again. He smiled a disgusting smile…then Nero screamed.

Kat whirled around and screamed at the top of her lungs. "NERO!" then there was nothing…everything was dark…"No…Nero…" she whispered as her breath slowed. The smell that filled the room…Chloroform? Her knees hit the floor and her body followed. He eyes became hazy and Nero's screams filled the air as tears rolled down her cheeks. "N-nero…" she managed to call out weakly as all the light faded from her line of sight and her mind went blank.


	10. Chapter 10

Violet felt that something was wrong…she couldn't place it but there was a gut feeling that it had to do with Nero. She eyed Vergil and saw him trying out the new demon weapon he had received from finishing what Dante started. In a flurry of punches and kicks Violet realized she had allowed an even more dangerous weapon to fall in the hands of this demonically inclined man. What was she going to do? She couldn't allow him to continue gathering weapons, that's for sure…

Vergil handed the Beowulf gauntlets over to Violet she looked at them oddly then set them aside. "I don't very much like them. I'm not much one for hand to hand combat. I prefer swords." Vergil said and Violet nodded. "I believe I understand. I prefer the sword and gun combination, because then I don't always have to risk my feathers, literally." She said and he raised a brow. "Is that why blue rose is now a revolver?" he asked and she looked down at the gun. The same rose pattern was still there so she made a guess that that's how he recognized it.

She nodded. "I have a new sword. I made it myself I will have to show it to you sometime, it's forged from a phoenix. I forged it from the razor sharp claws and flames it gave off." She said and he looked impressed. "Where, pray tell, did you manage to come across a phoenix?" he asked and Violet froze. She realized she'd exposed what she had been doing in her spare time. "It had attacked me on my way home one day, I defended myself." She said and he turned away from her and made his way to the stairs.

She watched as Vergil made his way up to the roof. He ghosted around, it was creepy it was like he was an actual ghost except he wasn't dead, and couldn't flit through walls. He was overly excited and evil looking today. She knew something was wrong. She could see the victorious smirk and the haughtiness in his eyes. He looked way too over confident and his aura felt evil and horrendous. She knew he had done something, but what exactly he had done was beyond her knowledge.

Dante and his companions weren't dead, so that's not what he had done. She had no idea what he could have possibly accomplished that would have made him so excitable. There was absolutely nothing she could think of that would make him this eager. It seemed he was waiting on something, but he wasn't impatient like he usually was. She frowned and stared off into the distance. She ran her fingers over her amulet, the purple turned bright blue just like Vergil's every time her finger rubbed across the surface, but once her finger had gone from that spot, it returned to a deep Violet.

With Dante…

Dante felt uneasy as he approached the large door. That asshole Jester just flounced right past him. Lucia and Trish followed him into the large library. The girl was there, propping herself up against a row of bookshelves. "Hey! Lady, what was the big idea! Shooting me in the head and all that?" Dante griped. Trish sighed. "Maybe if you would shut your mouth every now and then people wouldn't have to shoot you in the head." Trish offered with a smirk.

Dante glared at the blonde. "You know what…I hate you all. I hate you because you shot me, I hate you because you won't stop talking… and I hate you because…well I have no reason to hate you at the moment." Dante finished his tirade with a sigh. The women just rolled their eyes. "The mutt was right. You are really bitchy." Lady scoffed and Dante was about to snap at her once more but his phone light came on. He furrowed his brows with a sigh. He was tempted to ignore it but he couldn't just do so.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he swiped it out with an irritated look at first. The irritation vanished when he realized it was Kat…"Dante…they have him! They kidnapped Nero! What are we going to do? They think Nero is your child!" Kat sobbed into the phone. Dante's whole world froze around him…Vergil had gotten his hands on Nero…Vergil doesn't know that Nero is his son…Which meant Vergil was going to kill his own son without realizing it.

Dante was at a loss for words for a minute. What should he say? What could he actually say that would calm his lover down. He found his voice a few seconds later and he told her exactly what he was going to do."I will handle it Kat . Don't worry. This will all be over really soon." Dante said and ended the call, and in all reality…he would handle it. He clenched his fists and threw the phone against the wall with an angered desperate yell. It shattered into lots of tiny pieces and he didn't even seem to care in the slightest. "Dante?" Lucia asked placing a hand on his shoulder. "He has him…" Dante grit out his eyes squeezed shut tightly.

"He has who?" Lady asked. "He has my nephew…Vergil took his son from Kat. But Vergil doesn't know that Nero is his own son. The brat isn't my kid." Dante bit out tugging on his shaggy white hair. "Damn it all!" Dante yelled and broke out into a run towards the hallway with the obsidian stairs at the end. The girls followed after him to make sure he didn't go and do anything that would get himself killed, that was the last thing they truly needed.

With Vergil…

Arkham brought him the child and he could say this was really not what he had been expecting. The child stood on his own two feet and had a mouth on him. "What is your name boy?" Vergil asked him and the boy refused to look at him. "Momma said not to talk to evil demon kings." The kid spat turning further away from Vergil. Vergil swept the child up by his hoodie and hung him over the edge of the rooftop. "What is your name, boy? Tell me or you will take a little dive." Vergil threatened and the child trembled like a leaf.

"N-nero. My name is Nero." The boy said beginning to sniffle. Tears formed I the child's eyes and Vergil raised a brow. "What happened to your smart mouth huh? You scared?" Vergil taunted, his skin paling to the bone white and his eyes turning black. The child bit his lip and struggled to free himself from Vergil. "I am smart! But I am little! But my mommy is stronger than you!" the child yelled kicking his little legs at Vergil, who chuckled darkly. "I am so glad you aren't my daddy! I would rather have Dante as my daddy, than anyone like you! You're mean! That's why mommy is scared of you." Nero said wiping his eyes and halting his struggles.

"Then who is your mother?" Vergil asked but his eyes caught sight of the spell bracelet on the boy's arm. "Concealment?" Vergil murmured, confused. He set Nero down when he felt her pure aura coming at him quickly. He barely had time to jump out of the way before a large silver and red blade smashed down right where he had been. She looked absolutely ferocious and he liked that. "How dare you try to drop my son off the edge! How dare you even touch him! What were you going to do? Use him as bait to lure Dante here? He isn't Dante's kid he is mine! He is my Nero!" Violet screamed and twisted the handle on her sword, causing the blade to become fully red.

She swung the blade at him and he dodged by jumping backwards, he could feel the heat that emanated from the blade. He activated his demonic abilities and grabbed her blade and then grabbed her by the throat and lifted her off her feet. Her eyes were filled with anger and hatred. He liked the ferocity that burned within the normally docile woman.

"You challenge me? My dear, you know you aren't as strong as I am." he said and tears flowed down her cheeks. "You were going to kill him…you were going to drop him off the edge, Vergil. He is our son, how could you even think about doing that?" Violet rasped and Vergil let her to her feet he backed away from her and Nero ran to her. "If you are going to stay with me, Violet, you will not keep things like this from me. If I had known he was my son I would not have tried to hurt him." Vergil said and walked away.

"Where are you going?" she asked and he stopped and turned to her. "The ritual room, Dante should be there by now. I'm going to open the gates." He said and vanished with a swipe of his sword. "That is daddy?" Nero asked and Violet pulled him to her. "Yes, Nero, That is your father. He is an awful man isn't he?" she asked and the child nodded. "Believe me, he never used to be like this. I grew up with him. I loved him. I still do but he scares me now." She said and Nero looked up at her and grasped her hair between his small fingers.

"Uncle Dante did it didn't he? Uncle Dante always used to talk in his sleep. He would always say sorry to you, and sorry to Auntie Kat," Nero said and Violet looked at him and frowned. "No, uncle Dante did not cause this. It was your father's own actions that brought about his near death experience. Then it was my failure to save him." She said and Nero yawned. "Let's get you somewhere safe sweety." She ran her hands through Nero's hair and smiled softly as her son fell asleep in her arms.

Her wings unfurled into a grand white feathered cloak that blocked the both of them from view. Her wings spread out and captured the wind beneath them as she dived off from the top of the tower. She closed her eyes and the tears rolled backwards as they dove straight down. Her wings captured the wind and she flew off back to the direction where Kat was. She landed outside the doorway and knocked. Kat yanked open the door and Violet handed her Nero.

Violet wiped her eyes and Kat gave her a sorrowful look. "So this is it?" she asked with a saddened look on her face and Violet nodded. "Yes…I'm afraid so. Take care of him while I'm gone." She said and Kat nodded lightly, the sadness filling her eyes as well as she looked at the young child with regret. "Do what has to be done, but don't let him be like you, me, Vergil, and Dante were…don't let him grow up alone." Kat said and Violet smiled. "I won't. I will fix this, one way or another." Violet whispered as she took off with one last huge flap of her wings.

With Vergil and Dante…

Vergil sliced through Dante's shirt and blood spattered the floor. Dante hit the floor clutching his stomach. He grit his teeth and glared up at Vergil. "What did you do with Nero?!" he grit out. "My son is fine. He is with his mother now." Vergil said and vanished, then reappeared right in front of Dante and sent him flying backwards with a roundhouse kick. Vergil vanished again and appeared behind Dante then grabbed his wrist and sent him flying into a wall.

"You are so weak brother. Did you fall out of practice being the savior of humans?" Vergil sneered and strode silently over to Dante. He crouched in front of him and yanked Dante's head up by his hair. The weakness in you makes me sick. How did you even manage to get me the first time?" Vergil sneered and slammed his head down. He stood and vanished from sight to avoid kalina ann's knife end.

"You are quite the persistent human. Didn't I gut you already as well?" Vergil asked and threw his arms back and sent lady flying backwards with a powerful kick to the stomach. He walked back over to Dante and yanked the pendant from his neck. He pulled the pendant from his own neck and connected them. He felt the revitalizing aura sweep over the room. Dante's breath evened out and so did the human girl's. The two demon women began breathing right as well. Vergil raised a single brow, only one person could do something of this sort.

Vergil turned to see a blood soaked Violet standing in the doorway to the room. "I see you have dealt with Jester. Where is Nero?" Vergil asked with a slightly angered tone. "He is at home where he should be, not in this fear inducing place. I have slaughtered every demon I have come across, Vergil. And I have done this all my life. But I cannot seem to find it in my heart to kill you. Everyone at the order called me a guardian angel…but a guardian I am not. Wherever I go, people die. They get hurt and I lose them. Everyone I love, I lost them. My real parents…my adopted parents…my family at the order…and you… I have lost you too Vergil. And now I only have two choices left…try and get you back to the way you used to be, or kill you." Violet said as she wiped the demon blood from her skin.

Her eyes steeled her resolve and Vergil frowned as he took in her ferocious appearance yet again. He liked seeing her this way, like an angel of destruction…but when she was turning on him…it wasn't worth it. Not when in the end he would just kill her as well. There were no tears in her eyes anymore, she had obviously realized the person he had been wasn't coming back. Dante still wasn't taking him seriously, and that bothered him as well. Dante thought of this entire thing as a game, a simple joke…but that was far from what this really was.

"So this is how far we have fallen, my dear…" Vergil said and Violet smiled sadly. "This is what we have become. Beings who strive on war." Violet said and removed the Red Queen and Blue Rose. "Trish, leave these to Nero. I have already said my farewells. I told him I would end this or die trying." Violet said and the blonde woman hesitantly took the gun and sword. A normal, powerless human forged blade was placed in her grasp. "End this." Lucia said, having given her one of her own blades. Violet removed the amulet from around her own neck and it turned from purple to blue while the one that Vergil connected to Dante's shattered.

She connected the two and a portal opened and sucked her, Vergil, and Dante into it. They hit the ground in what appeared to be an underground cavern with water flowing over the edge of a creepy unending waterfall. "This is the end I guess." Dante said and looked at violet. "I guess so." She said and he eyes returned to Vergil's gaze. "This is where you suffer the wrath of your guardian, Vergil…you betrayed us. Me, Kat, your brother…and your son. We wanted to live peacefully after mundus, but you destroyed all chances of that. This is where one, or maybe even of us will meet our end." Violet said and brought the blade to her eyes, then cocked it to her shoulder, and she lunged.

She was going to show no mercy, not anymore. Her time of grieving the loss of the man she loved was over. All she had left now was to end the existence of this shell of a man that was once a strong and powerful leader who truly cared for those around him. Now…all that was left was this demonic shell of a Nephilim that had brought hope for everyone in the order…but now…all he wrought from the world was death…death and fear. She was going to end this one way or another…


End file.
